Un momento para Recordar
by MonewHale
Summary: Cuando todo por lo que has luchado se derrumba - Pense que todos los recuerdos volverian a ella, me sentia tan feliz – rio con lagrimas en los ojos – pero.. luego de tres horas... ella me miro y me dijo "Quien eres?"... "Por que lloras?" E&B mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

**Tráiler en mi perfil! No olviden verlo **** n_n**

_Bueno chicas, este es nuevo. Pero no se preocupen, no tardare como los otros. Lo tenía hace un buen tiempo escrito. Esta completo, así que subiré capítulos todos los días, serán como 6 o 7, no más de 10. Espero que me apoyen. Es una historia realmente hermosa. Espero que la disfruten n_n_

_**Un momento para recordar**_

**CAPITULO I**

_Oiga, disculpe – se acerco un mendigo – podría convidarme fuego? – pregunto levantando su mano, donde se encontraba un cigarro. El hombre que estaba sentado en la banca, lo miro en silencio, para después levantar su mano. El mendigo vio y era una carta, confundido negó con la cabeza – no, no eso... fuego, tiene fuego? – pero el hombre solo observaba, el mendigo ya arto rodo los ojos pero la voz del hombre atrajo su atención_

_- Cuando un recuerdo se va... también el alma se va... dicen – susurro. El mendigo se sentó a los asiento de atrás [son esos asientos, que están pegados por el respaldar, logrando que se den la espalda, no sé si me entienden] _

_- Ah! Recuerdo_

_- Cuando un recuerdo se va, también el alma se va – volvió a repetir, pero esta vez mirando al vacio. Se encontraban en una estación de trenes _

_- Oiga hombre, déjeme contarle una historia acerca del recuerdo – hablo el mendigo – cuando te vi sentarte aquí, te vi fumar – le reprocho – eso es un recuerdo – pero el otro siguió en silencio – sabe que estoy esperando aquí? No el fuego de un cigarrillo, solo estoy esperando el fuego..._

- ... Así que... Hey señorita... – la joven jugaba nerviosamente con los tickets en sus manos – Hey... – ella miro al mendigo – tiene fuego? – ella negó con la cabeza, logrando que el hombre bufara – cuando podre fumarme esto?

- "_El tren se está aproximando, por favor permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla_" – la chica miro la hora en su reloj, y empezó a buscar a alguien entre la gente. Espero... y espero... pero cuando el tren ya había partido, humillada y con tristeza, tomo su bolso y se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos. Necesitaba ir a un lugar seguro, mirando hacia todos lados cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano, para amortiguar los sollozos, encontró una cabina telefónica y se adentro. Ahí trato de calmarse, luego de unos minutos lo logro, dejando los tickets sobre el teléfono, se marcho.

.-.-.

La joven ausente, entro a una tienda y saco una lata de bebida, Coca-Cola. Se acerco a la caja y la dejo sobre el mesón esperando que el chico con acné la atendiera.

- Son **** – ella solo asintió y le entrego el dinero, tomo una servilleta que había en el mesón y limpio la lata – Ag! No otra vez – se quejo el cajero, saco dinero de su bolsillo y le paso – aquí tiene – ella lo tomo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando iba a unas cuadras miro su mano, y bufo.

- Tonta – se murmuro ella misma, al darse cuenta que no había cogido la lata. Se devolvió al negocio y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre, ambos trataban de pasar, pero siempre iban para el mismo lado, en ese momento ella se fijo que en la mano de aquel hombre iba una lata, una Coca-Cola. Lo miro y el hombre se apoyo en la puerta y fijo sus ojos en ella. La joven castaña miro hacia el mesón del cajero, y no vio su bebida. Así que, empezó a armar un pequeño rompecabezas... el hombre alto y de cabello cobrizo trato de pasar, pero ella se puso enfrente. El sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los ojos color chocolates, abrió su lata... y cuando iba a tomar un sorbo, la chica se lo quito y bebió ella.

El la miraba sorprendido y a la vez confuso, cuando termino le entrego la botella y se marcho, el sonrió al verla, con aquella sonrisa torcida, y se llevo la lata a los labios, pero se sorprendió aun mas, al no caer ni una gota. Sonriendo nuevamente la vio alejarse.

.-.-.

- Señorita, por favor, no tengo todo el tiempo – La castaña buscaba y buscaba en su bolso _"Mi billetera_" pensó angustiada, pero después recordó _"la tienda"_ se bajo del autobús, y volvió a ese lugar.

El chico con acné cuando la vio sonrió, y se agacho un poco para sacar algunas cosas, y las dejo en el mesón. Eran su billetera... y la lata de bebida.

- Debe estar con la cabeza en otro lado – ella asintió recordando lo que había ocurrido con aquel hombre con cabellos cobrizos, nerviosa tomo sus cosas y salió con un pequeño "_Gracias_".

Al estar en la calle, miro hacia todos lados, por si él se encontraba por esos lugares aun, pero nada. Resignada se marcho, hacia el lugar el cual pensaba que nunca volvería.

- Hija – susurro su madre al verla en la puerta con los ojos hinchados, la mujer solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la acompaño hasta su habitación. La castaña entro y miro... todo seguía igual.

- Bella? – la voz de su pequeña hermana las hizo volver a ambas – Oh, así que has terminado con él? – el silencio contesto a la pequeña, ella no había terminado con él, sino al contrario – que te dije? Lo sabia!

- Vanessa! –la llamo su madre para sacarla de la habitación – hija, ya cenaste? – le pregunto dulcemente cuando la pequeña demonio se había marchado – estas hambrienta?

- Isabella – canto su hermana – papá va a matarte

- Vanessa basta! – le reto su madre

.-.-.

Pero ella no salió de su cuarto hasta el otro día, en la hora de comer. Su padre estaba ahí, en la cabecera, a su izquierda estaba su madre y al lado de esta su hermana, y ella al lado derecho. Todos comían en silencio lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos que hacían los servicios al chocarse.

.-.-.

- Es ella? – Bella levanto la mirada y vio a todos sus compañeros que la observaban, pero cuando ella los miraba ellos volvían la vista a su trabajo

- Ella no se ve estúpida, o lo que sea

- Si, mira sus ojos, parece astuta. Como al engañaron así?

- Te gusta tu escritorio? – ella se volteo al escuchar la voz de uno de sus superiores y mejores amigos, Alec.

- Si – asintió

- Bienvenido a nuestro equipo – se acerco y le dio la mano, ella la estrecho – que tal un nuevo comienzo en el piso nuevo? – ella rio un poco incomoda – siendo una mujer tan femenina y tan sensitiva como eres... Puedes hacer ropa de hombres?

Ese era el nuevo trabajo de ella, era modista de trajes, ternos, smokings, camisas... todo lo que un hombre elegante usa.

- Debes ayudarme, aprenderé – ya que ella solo acostumbraba a hacer trajes, pero para damas.

- Apuesto que lo harás – se acerco una mujer de pelo rojizo – te ves perfecta para el trabajo – le dijo después de evaluarla con la vista de pies a cabeza - Soy Victoria Lefevre – le estiro la mano, la castaña la miro un poco desconfiada, pero se recordó que ella era su nueva jefa. Así que se acerco y se la estrecho

- Un gusto, soy Isabella Swan

- Escuche bastante de ti – Bella arrugo el ceño – de Leah Black... la esposa de tu ex-novio – le explico lo ultimo – ella y yo fuimos al colegio juntas... pero ella, ya no es su esposa

.-.-.

- Bien, aquí? – le pregunto la peluquera, que era su amiga.

- Más – le indico

- Mas corto? – le pregunto sorprendida

- SI Jessica – le comento cansada

- Estas segura? – la castaña volvió a asentir – No entiendo en que piensas, cortarse el pelo no ayuda a olvidar el pasado – en el momento que iba a cortar la castaña hablo

- Espera! Creo que sería mejor cortarlo hasta aquí – le comento indicando con su dedo, un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, Angela suspiro, algo era algo... no podía creer que ese hermoso pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura moriría solo por un estúpido pasado.

- Solo recuerda, que el tiempo remedia todo – fue lo último que le dijo antes de cortarle el pelo.

.-.-.-.3mesesdespues.-.-.-.

- Se siente muy bien saliendo con mi niña – ella se giro y vio a su padre manejando.

- Papá, no me odias? – el arrugo el ceño – le he dado a la familia un mal nombre, has tenido que ir a la comisaria muchas veces a causa mía

- Lo hice? – le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, ella bufo –olvidar fácilmente, es un regalo – un poco más serio agrego – deja que se vayan tus viejos errores. Haz un nuevo comienzo hija.

Siguieron en el auto en silencio, pero ya no eran tan incomodo como al principio, su padre se desvió en el camino. Se dirigió hacia una faena de construcción, se estaciono.

- No tomare mucho tiempo, quieres acompañarme? – le pregunto mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

- Ve tu, me llenare de polvo si salgo – comento riendo, su padre rio también y salió. Lo vio acercarse a un obrero y este le entrego un casco. Ella para pasar el rato, prendió la radio del vehículo

_-"Con la soñolienta brisa primaveral alrededor tuyo, aquí una canción para levantarte. Volveré mañana y esta es la ultima canción por hoy. La Paloma_ [link de la canción en mi perfil]" – escucho al locutor de radio

.-.-.-.

- Que pasa contigo? Si no terminamos esto ahora mismo, que vas hacer con eso! – le reclamo al mas joven

- Es que acaso estoy hablándole a una pared? Estamos hablando con rodeos, basta de desperdiciar mi tiempo – Charlie Swan al ver la discuta entre los trabajadores se acerco a ellos

- Hijo de... – pero el obrero se detuvo al ver a su jefe – señor – lo saludo

- Cual es el problema...?

- Oh! Newton, Michael Newton – se presento - Señor, los camiones de cemento están todos aquí – le comunico – pero este granuja no les dejara hacer su trabajo – apunto al joven, este solo se dio media vuelta rascándose la parte detrás del cuello – sabes cuánto nos costara si los mandamos de vuelta? – se acerco a él

- Bien! Adelante! Echa el montón de mierda, no será mi lio después de todo – se giro para marcharse - no me vengas a llorar después, demonios! – se alejo tirando su casco

- Que dem... quien se cree que es? – lo siguió, Charlie Swan al ver algo raro. También lo hizo

- Espera, eres el capataz, no? – el chico se detuvo y lo miro – cuál es tu nombre?

- Esta es la 30va vez que me lo ha preguntado – bufo – Soy Edward Masen – Charlie rio

- Cierto, disculpa Masen – le golpeo el hombro – ahora dime, cual es el problema?

- Problema? El problema es que el molde no es lo bastante fuerte para sostener el concreto

- De que hablas chico! – le grito el viejo

- Llovió un montón la semana pasada, y ni siquiera hemos hecho el andamiajes! Que si colapsa después de que la gente se instale? Eh!

- Colapsar? No seas de mal agüero, chico!

- Basta, calmémonos. Está bien, Masen. Déjame echar un vistazo

- Claro – murmuro mirando fijamente a Newton que aun reclamaba. Lo llevo y le mostro. – ve? De ningún modo podemos terminar esto para mañana a la mañana – se enderezaron – hágalo pasado mañana, por su propio bien – dicho esto, inclino un poco la cabeza y se giro

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo – siguió hablando Mike – solo eres un carpintero asustado! – Masen recogió su casco y se lo puso

- Mire, solo le digo esto de mi experiencia, hágalo hoy y colapsara – se acerco a Swan – si no quieres estar en las portadas de las noticias, no lo haga - y dicho esto se marcho.

Al llegar abajo, se quito el casco y encendió un cigarro. Paso por al lado de un carísimo auto y pensó inmediatamente que sería de ese Swan.

Bella que estaba dentro lo miro al principio confundida "_donde lo he visto?",_ pero después su expresión cambio a una sorprendida, "_la bebida!"_ se acordó. Planeaba bajarse pero en ese instante sintió la puerta abrirse, su padre había llegado.

- Que temperamento que tiene – exclamo, mientras ambos se colocaban el cinturón

- Quien?

- Olvídalo cielo, vamos a comer – y arranco el auto, pasando por al lado de Edward, Bella se giro y lo vio apoyarse en un camión mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro.

.-.-.

- Pensé que las renovaciones podrían estar hechas ahora – comento Bella después de ver la oficina de su amigo en un estado deplorable

- Me estafaron – se explico suspirando – tenia a mi colega para que haga el proyecto, pero tomo el dinero y se fue – Bella lo miro asombrado – y además, ya le pague – se cruzo de brazos y camino por toda la sala – demonios! – golpeo uno de los andamios

- Déjame ver qué puedo hacer – él se giro a verla – puede haber una salida, Alec

- En serio? Como cual?

- Conozco gente – le sonrió

- Realmente te lo agradecería – le sonrió

- De acuerdo, solo dame un tiempo – camino hacia afuera y llamo a su padre

.-.-.

- Papá, estás seguro? – le pregunto feliz mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa

- _Por supuesto! Al fin y al cabo soy tu pelele* favorito, no?_ – rio su padre por el teléfono

- No – rio ella – no eres mi pelele! Eres mi navidad!

_- Navidad?_ – pregunto confundido, a lo que ella rio más fuerte.

- Digo mi Papa Noël - rio

_- Ok, basta. Te enviare a alguien. Deja que los chicos acuerden con él. Bien?_

- De acuerdo

_- Te debo advertir que él es un poco rudo... y violento. No lo molestes_

.-.-.

- La persona estará aquí en unos momentos

- De verdad, gracias por la ayuda Bella

- Descuida. Ven vamos a buscarlo – se dirigieron al ascensor para ir a buscar al empleado que su padre había mandado. Pero cuando las puertas de este se abrieron, la castaña se sorprendió "es él" pensó. Era el hombre cobrizo que había visto en la tienda y en la construcción. El hombre la miro, mientras guardaba algo en su cinturón de herramientas, solo que él lo llevaba colgando del hombro.

- Wow, ya esta aquí – la chica salió de su trance y se giro evitando mirarlo – tomemos un café en mi oficina – le ofreció Alec a Edward

- Donde está el lugar? – le pregunto ignorando la invitación. Isabella aprovecho ese momento para salir a paso apresurado

- Oh, bueno... es por aquí – al llegar, el cobrizo miro todo y se saco su chaqueta quedando con una camiseta blanca que se adhería a su pecho, la castaña lo miraba desde lejos, a través de una cortina de plástico transparente

- Donde están los planos del piso? – pregunto mientras se ponía un lápiz sobre su oreja [no sé cómo explicar eso, pero creo que entienden xd]

- No tenemos ninguno. El tipo se escapo – el cobrizo asintió

- Porque el empapelado esta hecho trizas?

- Oh, no tengo idea... pero... hey! Que está haciendo! – Alec alarmado, veía como Edward empezó a rasgar el empapelado de la pared, y después con su martillo golpeaba la pared. Bella escondió una risita.

Después de un tiempo, salió de ahí y fue hacia una maquina de bebidas, introdujo el dinero y luego selecciono cual quería. Se acuclillo y espero, hasta que esta salio. Estiro su mano para sacarla pero una entro y la saco, ella rápidamente se levanto y se giro, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al cobrizo cerca de ella. Se recargo contra la maquina levantando las manos en modo de protección. El limpio la lata, la abrió, y comenzó a beber... con la cabeza ligeramente levantada. La castaña miro hacia el frente y su vista dio con su garganta, hipnotizada por el movimiento que hacia su manzana de Adán*. Cuando termino, le entrego la lata y se giro marchándose del lugar, dejando a Bella sorprendida.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

_Gracias a las que pusieron esta historia como favorita! Ojala lo que viene no las decepcione, y ojala dejen un review, aunque sea chiquito ._. Pero en fin, gracias por su apoyo y espero que me apoyen. Es una historia realmente hermosa. Espero que la disfruten n_n_

_**Capitulo anterior [I]**_

- Oh, no tengo idea... pero... hey! Que está haciendo! – Alec alarmado, veía como Edward empezó a rasgar el empapelado de la pared, y después con su martillo golpeaba la pared. Bella escondió una risita.

Después de un tiempo, salió de ahí y fue hacia una maquina de bebidas, introdujo el dinero y luego selecciono cual quería. Se acuclillo y espero, hasta que esta salio. Estiro su mano para sacarla pero una entro y la saco, ella rápidamente se levanto y se giro, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al cobrizo cerca de ella. Se recargo contra la maquina levantando las manos en modo de protección. El limpio la lata, la abrió, y comenzó a beber... con la cabeza ligeramente levantada. La castaña miro hacia el frente y su vista dio con su garganta, hipnotizada por el movimiento que hacia su manzana de Adán*. Cuando termino, le entrego la lata y se giro marchándose del lugar, dejando a Bella sorprendida.

_**Un momento para recordar**_

**CAPITULO II**

La tarde ya había terminado, eran alrededor de las cinco, cuando ella decidió marcharse, hoy tendría que irse en taxi. Por lo que comenzó a caminar por las calles del centro, riendo recordado lo ocurrido hace unos momentos cuando una voz llamo su atención

- De camino a casa? – ella observo a su lado y vio al cobrizo

- Eh... si... no! Voy a tomar un bus... no, taxi – balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, suspiro y le sonrió – voy a tomar un taxi – hablo más calmada. El solo la miro y asintió, sacando un cigarro. Ella se detuvo, suspirando nuevamente, y vio que se acercaba un taxi, pero venia en la otra cuadra, por lo que se quedo en ese lugar. Mientras el cobrizo se subía a su vehículo, la miro por el espejo retrovisor, y alcanzo a ver como una motocicleta, a gran velocidad, paso por al lado de ella, mientras que Bella estiraba la mano para detener al taxi con su bolso colgando, el chico de la moto se lo arrebato. El rodo los ojos, abrió la puerta y se escucho el grito del motociclista al chocar con la puerta abierta del vehículo, el impacto logro sacarla de su sitio y que el joven cayera y su moto siguiera del largo hasta chocar con un árbol.

Bella corriendo se acerco, el cobrizo se arrodillo al bolso de la castaña y empezó a juntar las cosas que se habían caído.

- Estas bien? – le pregunto cuándo Bella llego a su lado

- Si – musito aun sorprendida. El asintió y después divertido, vio como la joven tenía miles de lápices de todos tipos, bolígrafos, a pasta, tinta, grafos.

- Vende de estos en el metro o algo así?

- Están todos aquí? – se pregunto ella misma – pierdo lápices todo el tiempo – el volvió a asentir algo confuso, después se levanto y se acerco al motociclista que estaba sentado sobándose la espalda, que en cuanto vio a Edward acercarse, se levanto y salió corriendo. Ella rio divertida.

Después de un momento, arreglándole la cartera, tarareando una canción. El cobrizo se la entrego

- Gracias – se ruborizo

- De nada, quiere que la lleve?

- Oh... – la chica miro la camioneta [imagen en mi perfil*] – Emm... – el cobrizo miro, y bufo. El parabrisas estaba hecho añicos, y la puerta del copiloto, se había quedado atascada, logrando que no se pudiera abrir

- Tendré que... – tomo un mazo desde la parte trasera de la camioneta y comenzó a golpear el parabrisas, hasta que no quedo nada – bien, puede subirse por acá – le indico, ella asintió. Iba soltando quejidos bajos mientras se acomodaba, el auto estaba lleno de herramientas, al lado derecho había una picota y al lado izquierdo una pala. – tenga – ella las afirmo – confortable, no?

El arranco el motor y partieron hacia la avenida, los vehículos que pasaban por su lado, los veían entre divertidos y asustados, al verlo sin puerta ni parabrisas. Bella iba con el pelo pegado a la cara, ahogándose y los ojos llorosos por el aire que le llegaba al rostro. Hubo un momento en que su vestido se levanto mostrando su muslo, ella sorprendida y soltando un gritito se lo volvió a acomodar. El sonrió, pero el viento en la cara también lo tenía aburrido, además no podía ver bien. Cansado, estiro la mano hacia atrás y saco unos lentes de seguridad, que mas hacia verlo como un piloto de avionetas. Ella soltó una risita, pero el sonrió divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella cuando el saco una máscara de soldador. Ella sin rechistar se la puso, logrando que el mirara hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

- Para que es el bate de baseball? – pregunto cuándo se percato de ello – golpeas a la gente con eso? – el solo se quedaba callado – porque querrías golpear a la gente? – Cuando se dio cuenta que no tendría ninguna respuesta se enderezo – lo siento

- Porque?

- Por... por arrebatarte tu coca-cola – sonrió – Soy, tu sabes... soy muy... eh... muy... – el la miro – oh! Olvidadiza – pero nada, el no decía nada – entonces... como me recuerdas?

- Esta es la salida – volteo, logrando que todas las cosas, incluida Bella, se tambalearan.

.-.-.

- Hey, vas a ver a alguien hoy, no? – pregunto su amiga Alice

- Oh! Bella... no! No te atrevas a levantar un pedazo tu sola! – le acuso Rosalie

- Pedazo? – negó riendo, mientras se pintaba los labios. Sus compañeras, rieron y salieron del baño dejándola sola, ella se miro por última vez al espejo y sonrió, iba a salir, cuando miro y vio su bolso sobre el lavamanos – casi te quedas! – y salió

.-.-.

- Alec! – llego a su lado, pero en ningún momento lo miro. Miraba a su alrededor, habían varios hombres entrando con materiales de construcción, su amigo se dio cuenta

- Buscas a alguien?

- Bueno... donde esta...

- El chico alto de pelo raro? – ella bajo la mirada avergonzada – está trabajando en el otro sitio, hoy no vendrá – ella lo miro – esta gente se encargara de ahora en adelante.

- Oh...

- Bella... muchas gracias – la abrazo – tu padre juega golf, no? – ella asintió, un poco decepcionada, miro sus manos y tenia las bolsas con comida que le había llevado – lo llamare más tarde

.-.-.

Edward, como ella suponía, se encontraba en la faena de construcción donde fue su padre esa vez, lo supo porque vio el auto de él. Se acerco y sorprendida vio que tenia la puerta y un parabrisas. Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia adentro, tomo la manilla de la puerta...

- Que estás haciendo? – ella dio un saltito y se giro

- Oh – era otro obrero. Avergonzada, empezó a caminar alejándose de él, pero su suerte no la ayudo, caminando hacia ella, venia el cobrizo junto con otros trabajadores, dio media vuelta y le sonrió al obrero que la había pillado minutos atrás, su puso los lentes, y salió corriendo.

.-.-.

- Bella se puede saber que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Alice

- Sh! – se encontraban en una esquina ocultas

- Que pedazo? – Bufo la rubia – ni siquiera veo fantasmas

- Chicas! Necesito un baño – reclamo otra de sus compañeras

- Emily necesita un baño Bella

- Ya, ya! Tranquilas, solo confíen en mi, si? – Ellas asintieron poco convencidas – vamos

Salió y se acomodo la ropa, y camino con las demás atrás

- Espero que esta vez nos pague!

- Emmett, el nos pagara a tiempo

- Eso espero Jasper, porque... – pero el grandote se quedo callado, al ver a las chicas pasar – wow! – los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos que él, excepto por Edward, que tallaba sobre un pedazo de madera.

Bella se detuvo unos pasos, se giro y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos.

- Sam, tu sabes que él nos pagara la otra semana así que deja de... – pero el cobrizo callo cuando levanto la mirada al encontrarse con Bella.

- Bella, conoces a estos chicos? – pregunto Rosalie, ellos dos solo se miraban

- Como está el negocio? – pregunto Edward, con esa sonrisa torcida.

- Que? – le devolvió la pregunta confundida

- La venta de lápices – sonrió divertido, ella rio entre divertida y nerviosa

- Solo estaba caminando por aquí, tenemos un compromiso... y te vi – el asintió, y miro a los chicos. Esa era la señal, en un segundo los tres se pararon para acercarles asientos a las chicas.

Después de unos minutos, los demás se separaron y se fueron a otra mesa dejando a ambos solos.

- Es que no harán nada?

- Rosalie, déjalos

- Pero Alice, míralos, ni siquiera se miran!

- Rosie tiene razón... EH! EDWARD! DEJA DE MIRAR COMO ESTUPIDO Y VE POR ELLA!

- Emmett! – lo retaron Jasper y Sam

- Ouch! Rosie y eso porque?

- Eso no fue agradable!

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que al menos habían dado un pequeño paso, por debajo de la mesa... sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Edward con su pulgar acariciaba la mano de Bella. Siguieron hablando sobre la pareja, pero unos minutos más se levantaron para despedirse.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el cobrizo pidió un poco de tequila, ella se sorprendió cuando lo vio llenar el pequeño vaso.

- Si bebes eso, nos vamos a estabilizar – le dijo el mirando su vaso

- Y si no? – ladeo un poco su cabeza, sonriendo coqueta

- Bueno, en ese caso... seremos unos extraños hasta el fin de nuestros días – le dijo observándola a los ojos, ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos acerco el vaso a sus labios y después los cerro al sentir el tequila quemando su garganta. Cuando termino, Edward se acerco y puso su labios junto a los de ellas, al principio fue un leve roce, pero después la mano de ella lo acerco a un mas. El cobrizo llevo su mano al pelo de la castaña y se besaron con un poco mas de ímpetu.

Desde ese día siguieron viéndose, a veces ella iba a la construcción y lo esperaba fuera de su auto e iban al parque, a comer, a beber algo. O otras veces él la iba a buscar y la llevaba a lugares que el amaba, hoy... la había llevado al lugar donde el entrenaba baseball, un campo de bateo [es el lugar pequeño, entre rejas, donde hay una maquina que te va tirando pelotas, no se si los conocen]

Ella lo observo acercarse a una maquina e introducir una moneda y segundos después empezaron a salir pelotas, lo miro jugar por unos minutos, siempre lograba golpear la pelota. Después abrió la puerta y empujarla hacia adentro

- Q-que haces? Yo nunca he jugado a esto

- Nunca? – ella negó – pues hoy será tu primera vez – sonrió – ven – la acerco a su cuerpo pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho, ella se mordió el labio nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca – bien, agarra el bate y separa las piernas, solo un poco – ella hizo lo que le indico y casi suelta un pequeño gemido al sentirlo atrás – bien, es así – el parecía ajeno a toda la tortura – ahora inténtalo – y salió

- Que! No, Edward! No puedo jugar así vestida – iba con un traje negro, una falda y el chaleco. Y unos zapatos con unos tacos altos negros.

- Rápido, viene la pelota – ignoro su comentario, claro que se había dado cuenta cómo iba vestida. El rio divertido al verla soltar grititos de sorpresa e intentar golpear la pelota

- El bate es muy pesado – se quejo con un puchero

- Hey viene la otra pelota – estuvieron unos quince minutos antes de que golpeara una pelota

- Lo hice! Lo viste! – el asintió y le aplaudió

.-.-.

Estaban ambos recostados en la sala de la casa de Edward. Bella acerco su nariz al cuello de él e inhalo, y lo miro con sorpresa

- Es nuevo? – le pregunto refiriéndose a su colonia

- Am... si, porque?

- Es solo que... me da un extraño sentimiento. Me hace recordar los días pasados – trato de recordar – fue mi papá... o mi tío? Este olor me hace sentir, como si estuviera cayendo en un mundo de sueños...

- Hey

- ... algo así...

- Es solo algo que me dio un barbero – ambos rieron, mientras Edward se sentaba, ella se recostó sobre su espalda

- Oh, qué es esto? – el miro lo que tenía en sus manos y se lo arrebato enseguida, era un pedazo de madera que él estaba tallando ese día

- No es nada – menciono lanzándolo por ahí.

Ella uso el momento en el que él fue a bañarse para ver su casa, era pequeña, contaba con dos habitaciones y un baño, la cocina, la sala, tenía todo desordenado, pedazos de madera por aquí y por allá... dibujos, herramientas. Y se encontró con unos bosquejos y libros.

- Estudias? O piensas dar una prueba o algo? – le pregunto, el ya se encontraba leyendo un libro. Ella se acerco a un estante, iba a abrir el cajón, cuando escucho su voz

- Hey – ella giro a mirarlo – ábrelo y estas fuera de aquí – ella se encogió de hombros y se fijo en la foto que tenia por ahí, era él, más joven, con el pelo un poco más corto, y una pequeña barba, diferente al día que lo vio en la tienda, cuando tenía una barba más pronunciada, estaba junto a un anciano.

- Quien es él? Tu abuelo? – el prendió un cigarro

- Un maestro de Templus Lignarius

- Que es eso?

- Un hombre que construye templos, fue mi maestro – ella asintió mientras seguía viendo

- No tienes un álbum? Ninguna foto de tu infancia? – la mirada verde se cruzo con la chocolate, el negó riendo

- Tu curiosidad es insaciable – se levanto del sillón y camino hacia ella

- Quiero ver tus fotos de cuando eras pequeño – refunfuño

- No tengo – le dijo con voz seca, saco un juego de cartas – siempre he sido un adulto – empezó a revolver las cartas llamando la atención de la castaña, el se sentó en el suelo en forma de indio y ella se arrodillo enfrente de el – de acuerdo – le mostro el Az de corazones, ella asintió – atenta – empezó a revolverlas - Hey! – Empezó a mover las tres cartas - Hagan sus apuestas, Hasta un perro de un vistazo puede ganar. Mami gana dinero para el pan. Papi gana dinero para los cigarrillos. Dobla tu dinero. No dejes que tu suerte pase inadvertida, la suerte está justo en tus manos. Escoge un haz! [se supone que es la frase que dice en la película, no quise cambiarla] – golpeo fuerte la mesa al final. La castaña confundida, eligió el del centro, el sonrió... giro la carta y era el Az de diamante. Le hizo un gesto de que pagara, ella con un puchero hizo el gesto de sacar dinero y entregárselo, sonriendo el negó. Ella sonrió coqueta, se acerco y lo beso en los labios, se separo mirándolo a los ojos y el asintió satisfecho... – aquí vamos de nuevo – empezó el juego otra vez.

Mientras tirado por ahí, se encontraba el pedazo de madera tallado con el rostro de Isabella Swan.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

_Gracias a las que pusieron esta historia como favorita! Ojala lo que viene no las decepcione, y ojala dejen un review, aunque sea chiquito ._. Pero en fin, gracias por su apoyo y espero que me apoyen. Es una historia realmente hermosa. Espero que la disfruten n_n_

_**Capitulo anterior [II]**_

- Quiero ver tus fotos de cuando eras pequeño – refunfuño

- No tengo – le dijo con voz seca, saco un juego de cartas – siempre he sido un adulto – empezó a revolver las cartas llamando la atención de la castaña, el se sentó en el suelo en forma de indio y ella se arrodillo enfrente de el – de acuerdo – le mostro el Az de corazones, ella asintió – atenta – empezó a revolverlas - Hey! – Empezó a mover las tres cartas - Hagan sus apuestas, Hasta un perro de un vistazo puede ganar. Mami gana dinero para el pan. Papi gana dinero para los cigarrillos. Dobla tu dinero. No dejes que tu suerte pase inadvertida, la suerte está justo en tus manos. Escoge un haz! [se supone que es la frase que dice en la película, no quise cambiarla] – golpeo fuerte la mesa al final. La castaña confundida, eligió el del centro, el sonrió... giro la carta y era el Az de diamante. Le hizo un gesto de que pagara, ella con un puchero hizo el gesto de sacar dinero y entregárselo, sonriendo el negó. Ella sonrió coqueta, se acerco y lo beso en los labios, se separo mirándolo a los ojos y el asintió satisfecho... – aquí vamos de nuevo – empezó el juego otra vez.

Mientras tirado por ahí, se encontraba el pedazo de madera tallado con el rostro de Isabella Swan.

_**Un momento para recordar**_

**CAPITULO III**

- Oh... aquí es! – ella se adentro a la fabrica

- Bella! Te has perdido de nuevo? – rio el supervisor

- Seth – le reprocho. Se pusieron a revisar el trabajo, y al final pasaron a una pequeña oficina – tienes el intervalo justo, es más suave que la fabrica importada

- Pero no sé qué dirá Victoria Lefevre, siempre encontrando defectos – refunfuño – ella es muy antipática – Bella rio

- No te preocupes – le dijo ella mientras revisaba su bolso – Un pájaro atareado no tiene tiempo para estar preocupado*

- Oh! Ya había escuchado ese dicho antes, quien fue? – pensó un momento – oh! De Jacob, que está haciendo él? – la chica se quedo en silencio, cuando encontró unas llaves doradas en su bolso – no lo he visto por ahora.

.-.-.-.

Isabella había ido al departamento de Black, a pesar de todo, aun no le había devuelto sus llaves, y el andaba de viaje, estaba segura que no se encontraría por estos días. Pero cuando entro se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar todo exactamente como ella lo dejo ese día... las cosas cubiertas con polvos. Tomo el pequeño bolso que había llevado y echo su ropa, que estaba en ese lugar, sus útiles de aseo y todo lo que era de ella. Después bajo y dejo la llave en el buzón de correo del departamento. Con eso... ella le decía adiós a su pasado.

.-.-.

- Esta bien... puede pasarle a cualquiera, todo lo que hicimos fue por amor – le dijo Edward – aunque algunos dicen que es irresponsable e imperdonable. Pero... Isabella... no solo matar y robar es pecado – ella lo miro confundida – dijiste que había un hombre – le reprocho – para él, "esto" – se dirigió a su relación – debe ser un pecado, lo que le hiciste. Como estará el pobre hombre ahora – los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas

- Pero... – no pudo decir nada y salió corriendo

- Como sea – bufo.

Después de unos minutos, el se levanto y salió. Bella se encontraba recargada en su auto, con las manos en la cara, pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta. Se acerco despacio y tomo sus manos

- Vamos a comer – los ojos castaños los observaron

- Tienes razón – el cobrizo solo una de sus manos - Sabia eso también, todo es culpa mía. Pero también estoy con el corazón roto – bajo la cabeza – lo siento mucho – el suspiro – Pero...

- Olvídalo – la interrumpió – está bien? – la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo, ella asintió en sus brazos.

.-.-.

- Hey, Bella... porque mejor no le compras uno? O a los menos paganos – murmuro al final

- Oh, vamos esto es divertido – les dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de tela – además, es bueno para afianzar nuestra amistad - le sonrió, ellas suspiraron y siguieron ayudándola con el traje

- De todos los grandiosos tipos que hay... porque elegir un carpintero?

- Emily! – le reprocho Alice

- Que? – susurro esta, pero Bella las ignoro

.-.-.-.

- Agradecido? – le pregunto después de verlo vestido. Se veía realmente guapo, quien lo viera... diría que es un modelo, o dueño de alguna empresa exitosa, ella se mordió un dedo mientras lo veía

- Solo... – observo sus labios – no me esperes – le beso la frente y se adentro al edifico. Daria la prueba para entrar a una prestigiosa Universidad de Arquitectura

- Buenas tardes, soy Eleazar Denali – todos lo saludaron- antes de empezar solo les diré que un verdadero artista teme una solitud en blanco. Buena suerte chicos – todos asintieron.

Edward estaba concentradísimo realizando un bosquejo de lo que su mente había ideado para esa prueba, fue el último en entregarla. Habían pasado casi 3 horas. Cuando salió se encontró con Bella que le sonreía. Se acerco a ella y sonrió

- Que estás haciendo aquí? – Trato de sonar serio – que te dije sobre "esperar"? – ella solo rio y corrió a abrazarlo. El rio con ella y le beso la frente.

.-.-.

- Ves a alguien más tarde? – le pregunto su padre al ver a su hija sonriente mirando su taza de café, ella se sorprendió por la pregunta

- Eh? N-no! – ella miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, su padre solo la observo en silencio. Ella suspiro, ya la habían descubierto – fue Vanessa, no?

- No, no. Ella no me dijo nada – ella lo miro con una ceja alzada – es un... obrero de la construcción o algo así?

- Oh, vamos, porque podría salir con tales... – hablaba nerviosa

- Entonces en que trabaja?

- Él... él es arquitecto

- En serio? – la tomo de las manos – entonces debo conocerlo

- De ningún modo! – hablo rápidamente

- De ningún modo?

- No, solo... solo digo que...

- De ningún modo? – volvió a preguntar su padre

- Es que... papá – refunfuño recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él

- Invítalo a nuestra casa – le paso el brazo por los hombros – velare que todo sea perfecto para ese día, está bien?

.-.-.-.

- No – aseguro mientras golpeaba con el bate la pelota

- Porque no?

- Que no! – volvió a golpear con mas fuerza

- Pero, porque? - el se giro y la miro – dime porque no

- Que tiene que ver con nosotros tu padres?

- Tienes que conocerlos... – ella se ruborizo aun mas, y en un susurro dijo – si es que nos vamos a casar

.-.-.

- Edward! Porque no? – le pregunto mientras lo seguía entre la fábrica de madera

- Ya te dije que no – le respondió mientras revisaba la madera

- Es que no me amas?

- Eso puede desvanecerse

.-.-.

- Es tan difícil decir "Te Amo" o un "Te quiero"? – le pregunto mientras lo seguía en el parque

- Isabella, realmente me estoy cansando de esto. Despierta! Eres una princesa y yo soy un mendigo – y camino más rápido

.-.-.-.

- Puedes vivir sin mi?

- SI podemos vivir juntos, podemos morir juntos también? – le respondió el – vienes y vas solo, así es la vida – le contesto terminando de cortar un pedazo de madera para después enderezarse y verla, la castaña tenía los ojos llenos de lagrima y el sonrió – bebita llorona – se burlo pero con cariño, para después bajarle el casco

.-.-.

- Ok, porque te gusto tanto? – le pregunto él un día cansado de todo eso. Ella miro hacia todos lados y se sorprendió al ver la tienda en la que se conocieron

- Recuerdas esa tienda? – la apunto

- No, no la recuerdo – mintió para volver a caminar, al ver que ella lo seguía nuevamente. Empezó a correr... después se giro y freno de golpeo – vete – y riendo se fue corriendo

-Oh, si, que susto – rio y lo siguió

.-.-.-.

- Como podrías hacer a una mujer tan miserable? Qué hay de malo con querer casarse con un hombre? Que ella ama... que desea que él le construya una casa, ah?

- Esto es delicioso – le comento ignorando todo lo que dijo, se encontraban cenando en un restaurante. Ella lo miro en silencio, y sin pensarlo dos veces tiro algo en la mesa. El se sorprendió al ver la figura tallada en la mesa

- Porque no usas eso? Debería golpearte – susurro

- Bella, no puedo comprometerme... no, en realidad, no QUIERO comprometerme

- Porque?

- Me asustas – y bebió un poco de vino

- Porque? – el se quedo en silencio un momento y después mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo

- Eres demasiado confiada, no tienes ideas alguna de lo cruel que puede ser la vida – ella lo miraba sorprendida – decir que nos vamos a casar... – bufo – podemos ser realmente felices? – ella iba a contestar cuando los vio

- Papá

- Porque tan sorprendida? Tu nos invitaste – en ese momento Edward se giro y miro a Charlie Swan - Tu? –Edward solo podía mirar con indignación y decepción a la castaña

- Se conocen? – pregunto René Swan, el cobrizo se levanto para marcharse, pero Isabella lo detuvo con su mano

- Por favor – susurro.

Todos se encontraban sentados, Charlie y René Swan a lo largo de la mesa en el centro, a su derecha su hija menor Vanessa Swan y a la izquierda Isabella, Edward al frente de ellos mirando la mesa.

- Cariño, di algo – le dijo René Swan, ya no soportaba el silencio. Bella sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba pasando, se levanto lentamente – Hija, Adonde vas?

- Al baño – susurro. Se dirigió al baño pero un mesero estaba afuera de este, mientras que otro hombre arreglaba algo en el interior, le hablo

- Lo siento, estamos arreglando el problema, la llevare a los otros baños – ella asintió.

En la mesa, Charlie Swan miraba sin ninguna expresión a Edward Masen

- Tus padres?

- Ella no se lo dijo?

Isabella lleno el lavamanos con agua, y hundió el rostro en ella

- Tienes casa? – le pregunto con burla

- Si no le molesta me largare

Isabella salió del baño, y fue hacia las escaleras

- Estas despedido

- Charlie – le regaño suavemente René – termina de comer por lo menos, por favor – le hablo al cobrizo

Bella confundida, termino de camino en la calle mientras llovía, era como si el cielo estuviera llorando junto a ella. Miro hacia arriba mientras sus ojos se cerraban

- O por lo menos... espera a que llegue Isabella – Vanessa, que miraba el baño se extraño que su hermana aun no volverá, se levanto pero René la sentó – quédate quieta – pero igualmente se levanto y fue

- Disculpe – la voz de Edward trajo la atención de la señora, este se había puesto de pie despidiéndose – siento mucho todo esto... yo...

- BELLA! – los tres que se encontraban en la mesa se giraron al escuchar la voz de la menor – BELLA DESPIERTA! – Edward rápidamente salió y se encontró con varias personas amontonadas. Empezó a meterse entremedio hasta que vio el cuerpo de la castaña en el suelo

- Bella! – se acerco y la levanto en brazos. Sus padres llegaron segundos después, pero el cobrizo ya la tenía en sus brazos y había empezado a correr hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia la autopista. Charlie Swan lo quedo mirando unos segundos y suspiro

.-.-.

- Ella se ha desmayado a causa de un intenso stress y también por un poco de anemia – hablo el doctor – ella estará bien luego de una buena noche de reposo – Masen aprovecho el momento en que Charlie fue a firmar unos papeles y se adentro a verla. Con ella se encontraban su madre y su hermana, Bella apenas lo vio se tiro a sus brazos. En ese instante llego su padre y lo supo. Ese era el hombre indicado para su hija

Lo que Charlie decidió, fue el impulso para realizar la boda. La ceremonia fue privada, solo los amigos mas cercanos de ambos estaban con ellos. De Edward, solo sus amigos Emmett, Jasper y Sam fueron a verlos, de Isabella fue Rosalie, Alice y Emily, contando con sus padres y su hermana. Isabella se veía preciosa, era un vestido que habían diseñado sus amigas.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Este cap contiene Lemmon!**

_**Capitulo anterior [III]**_

_- Ella se ha desmayado a causa de un intenso stress y también por un poco de anemia – hablo el doctor – ella estará bien luego de una buena noche de reposo – Masen aprovecho el momento en que Charlie fue a firmar unos papeles y se adentro a verla. Con ella se encontraban su madre y su hermana, Bella apenas lo vio se tiro a sus brazos. En ese instante llego su padre y lo supo. Ese era el hombre indicado para su hija_

_Lo que Charlie decidió, fue el impulso para realizar la boda. La ceremonia fue privada, solo los amigos mas cercanos de ambos estaban con ellos. De Edward, solo sus amigos Emmett, Jasper y Sam fueron a verlos, de Isabella fue Rosalie, Alice y Emily, contando con sus padres y su hermana. Isabella se veía preciosa, era un vestido que habían diseñado sus amigas. _

_**Un momento para recordar**_

**CAPITULO IV**

- La colgare acá que te parece? – le pregunto Bella acomodando la foto del día de la boda

- Donde? – pregunto Edward saliendo de la ducha

- Al lado de tu licencia de Arquitecto, están en las fotos más importantes – el rio y asintió. Al rato Bella fue a bañarse, el cobrizo estaba haciendo unos planos cuando sintió el olor a quemado, levantándose rápidamente fue a la cocina y apago la estufa

- Oh! – llego Bella atrás de el – lo siento, lo siento. Que pasa conmigo? – gimió, el solo sonrió

- Terminaste de bañarte? – le pregunto mientras la veía en la bata, ella asintió – segura?

- Por supuesto – el rio divertido

- Hare una inspección – ella se ruborizo cuando lo sintió desatar el nudo de su bata, la abrió y la miro descaradamente

- Edward – rio

- Lavaste bien tus pechos?

- No se – respondió con una sonrisa

- Tus brazos? – le bajo la bata por los hombros

- Creo que si – el sonrió – ya deja de mirar – rio ella mientras iba a la habitación pero Edward la siguió y la tomo en brazos

- Mal dicho señora Masen, ahora tendré que asegurarme mejor - ella rio y lo beso

/

Los brazos de Bella se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Edward, acercándolo más a ella; su lengua, tímida y cautelosa, se abrió paso adentrándose en la boca de su esposo. Eso provocó que Edward gimiera, dejándola suavemente en la cama, la observo desde arriba, "Dios es hermosa" se dijo, admirando su cuerpo y como su pelo castaño hacia contraste con las sabanas blancas, se saco la camiseta y se recostó encima de ella pasando su mano por debajo para ponerla en la espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo y pegando sus labios a los de ella en un beso más profundo y desesperado. Sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas por llevar el control de la situación. Las manos de Bella se aferraban a su cabello, y esos suaves tirones que le daba, provocaba que escalofríos de placer recorrieran su columna vertebral.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia, y dejaron la cintura de su mujer para iniciar su paseo por los costados de la joven, provocando que unos gemidos brotaran de su garganta. A duras penas consiguió separarse de ella.

- Eres hermosa- murmuró sobre sus labios, ella suspiro y la observó. Sus labios hinchados y húmedos, de un apetecible color rojo muy suave, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración errática y dificultosa.

-Edward... - susurro

El bajo los labios hacia el cuello, depositando pequeños besitos bajando hacia sus hombros. Isabella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de tan agradable sensación, los abrió lentamente, y llevo sus pequeñas manos a los pantalones del cobrizo. Edward se volvía loco por momentos... esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía cada vez apretaba más y más pidiendo liberación. Él se dispuso a disfrutar de los senos de su mujer, los beso y lo lamio mientras posaba una de sus manos en su vientre, provocando que Bella se estremeciera ante su toque y contuviera la respiración

-Cariño... - le advirtió en voz baja, al sentir las manos de Bella adentrándose en sus pantalones. El recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa cuando sintió la mano de bella rosarlo -Ahhh...- suspiro. Las caderas de Bella se sacudían en un movimiento que le estaba volviendo loco, los mismos movimientos que el estaba haciendo. No soportaba mas -Bella- jadeó Edward, cuándo los labios de la joven bajaron por su mentón y por su cuello -dios, me encantas-.

-Edward... - le pidió ansiosa y excitada cómo nunca, él la miro confundido – pantalones, fuera, ahora - le imploró entre jadeos. Esas palabras enloquecieron al hombre, que se apartó un momento para despojarse de sus zapatos y pantalones, quedando desnudo enfrente de ella, se mordió el labio, Dios... era magnífico, quería que Edward la hiciera suya, un hormigueo se había instalado en su bajo vientre, y podía sentir que estaba mojada, muy mojada, hecho que corroboró su esposo cuándo se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y sus dedos palparon delicadamente el centro de la joven. No pudo reprimir el jadeo al sentir los largos dedos del cobrizo acariciándola... cerró los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones. -Edward... – volvió a murmuraba la castaña, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de él, deleitándose con cada músculo que sobresalía. Los sexos de ambos se rozaban el uno contra el otro, y eso, unido a los dedos de su pequeña, que bajaban sinuosamente por su bajo vientre, por sus caderas, hizo que empezara a gemir.

-Bella... si sigues por ese camino, no aguantaré mucho sin hacerte mía- dijo entre dientes, no podía aguantar esas caricias.

-Hazlo - le respondió ella, para después volver a besarle. Edward no necesitó ninguna otra señal, y sin dejar sus labios en ningún momento, guió su miembro hacia la entrada de ella. Siseó con un gemido, cuando estuvo completamente unido a ella, Bella se aferró a la espalda de su marido, y alzó un poco más sus caderas, chocando con las del hombre, que no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer ante ese gesto. Lentamente volvió a salir para adentrarse en ella.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que se clavaban en sus cuerpos, ella recorría su inmensa espalda con sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel. Edward buscando una de las manos de su esposa y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, llevando la unión a la altura de sus hombros mientras con la otra se afirmaba de su codo, ella tenía su mano en la cintura de él acercándolo mas aun. Repetían sus nombres en suaves susurros, el calor que emanaba de ellos hicieron que el espiral de placer arremolinarse en su bajo vientre. Edward estaba al borde de caer al abismo, y supo que su esposa estaba en igual condición al verla cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y exhalar con más dificultad. Busco sus labios, que besó hasta que sintió a Bella convulsionar y estremecerse entre sus brazos. Edward, jadeante y sudoroso se desplomó sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo

- Te amo – le susurro Bella

- Te amo Señora Masen – le respondió

.-.-.

- No, esto no es del todo bueno, tendrás que volver a hacerlo – comento divertido

- Que hay de malo con esto? Oh vamos, Edward sabes que hemos estado esclavizados por esto!

- Emmett tiene razón. Ed, vamos... no nos hagas hacer esto de nuevo – apunto hacia la pared de cerámicas

- Háganlo otra vez – rio – ni siquiera está alineado

- Otra vez! Olvídalo – se cruzo de brazos el moreno

- Claro que no Sam, en serio háganlo de nuevo, el reflejo rompe, lo vez? – se acerco a un lado

- Esta bien – suspiro Jasper

- De qué lado estas! – le gritaron al unisonó Sam y Emmett

- No! No lo van a volver hacer! – los cuatro se giraron

- Oh, Mike Newton, no empieces con lo mismo

- Mira quién habla imbécil – resoplo – está bien como esta, quien te crees que eres? Un maldito artista?

- Hey! – todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, menos Edward – Masen! saluda al señor Aro Vulturi

- Señor Swan – inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo

- Mucho gusto – le sonrió el anciano – felicitaciones por todo – el cobrizo sonrió – le he estado pidiendo a tu suegro para arreglar un encuentro contigo.

.-.-.

- Que podría lucir bien aquí?

- Disculpé?

- Que debería construir aquí? – le pregunto Aro, lo había llevado hacia un valle hermoso, con colinas bañadas en verde. Edward miro a su alrededor y con las manos en los bolsillos hablo

- Bueno, en vez de un edificio, podría querer dejarlo tal como está – le sonrió

- Dejarlo tal como esta? – Suspiro – ya veo... pero... si insisto?

- Si quiere una casa... debería dejar esos árboles – apunto algunos – los que crecen naturalmente son distintos a los que planta uno mismo. Una casa... que este en equilibrio – sonrió – Uh... dentro y fuera – rio suavemente, el anciano rio encantando y asintió

- Ves ese pino de allá? – apunto hacia otra colina, del cual se podía ver un gran árbol en lo más alto – grandioso, no? Hay una razón para eso. Tampoco estaba bajo una roca cuando joven o sombreado por un gran árbol cercano – miro hacia el árbol – en resumen, fue colocado fuera de lugar. Como un pino en un precipicio

.-.-.

- Hey! Aun está seco, no lo toques – Bella se enderezo y siguió admirando la maqueta desde lejos. Después de unos segundos carraspeo mientras se sentaba en una silla cruzando los brazos

- Entonces, hablemos del tema

- Tema?

- De donde vino tu diseño?

- De donde vino? – la miro confundido

- Bueno, quiero decir... cual fue tu inspiración?

- Mi esposa fue mi inspiración – ella lo miro sorprendida – tuve una oportunidad para verla feliz con toda su familia y eso... fue muy especial para mí – le sonrió – así que... caminando por esta colina, mirando el hermoso paisaje... he creado una historia de ellos dentro, y he sugerido su interior primero...

...

- Este es el martillo del abuelo de Isabella – menciono Charlase, se encontraban en el sótano de la casa de los padres de la castaña – Edward, sabias que Jesús – apunto hacia un cuadro donde estaba la figura del hijo de Dios – sabias que él era carpintero? – El cobrizo solo lo escuchaba en silencio – Carpintero es una vocación venerable. Sabes como un verdadero carpintero es distinto a uno falso? – el negó – ve a una tienda, está lleno de falsos. Todos ellos se quejan de la madera, el verdadero... – tomo un pedazo de madera que había en el mesón – ve la textura... y que es la textura? – Edward lo miraba interesado – es una posibilidad. La textura te da lo que sea. Un verdadero carpintero puede ver eso, es lo mismo con la gente... estuvieron equivocados, y aun lo están – el sonrió y negó con la cabeza – pero yo... vi tu textura. Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – el asintió – bien... te gusta? – le entrego el martillo

...

-... en vez de enfocar en la hermosas paredes. He considerado que la gente se mueve bajo el techo...

- Continua – le animo su esposa

.-.-.

- En serio! Firmaron el contrato! Felicidades cariño! – rio alegre

- Isabella!

- Debo colgar... nos vemos en la noche

.-.-.

- Aun no está hecho? – le pregunto sentada en la mesa – no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo

- Sabes? – le pregunto mientras la taza de café - Los trabajadores de la construcción aman los días lluviosos – se giro para entregarle el café, ella miro su cara y rio quedito – que? – ahora rio mas fuerte – porque te ríes?

- Nada, amor – le sonrió, terminaron de tomar el café en silencio y miradas cómplices. Cuando terminaron, Edward fue hacia el baño, hoy el se quedaría en la casa. Cuando llego levanto la mirada al espejo y se sorprendió, tenía la cara entera con lápiz labial, ahora que lo recordaba, su esposa lo había despertado repartiéndole besos en todo el rostro, divertido salió en busca de ella

- Isabella! – ella estaba parada en la puerta bajo el paraguas

- Adiós cariño – le sonrió y cerro, el solo negó riendo.

.-.-.-.

- Bella... Bella! Nos estas escuchando? – la aludida pego un saltito en su asiento y miro a sus amigas – estas tan feliz de estar casada? La lluvia no te pone melancólica? – la castaña solo bajo la mirada avergonzada de la divertida mirada de la rubia

- Hey, planeas irte pronto? – le pregunto Emily – has estado aferrada a tu bolso desde que llegaste

- Oh, no es eso, es que ella quiere irse pronto para ver a su esposo y disfrutar – movió las cejas Alice logrando que todas rieran

- Cállate – rio la castaña – hey – llamo bajito – les quiero preguntar algo – murmuro, las además asintieron – algunas vez... se han perdido en la calle? Me refiero, en ir camino a su casa o a la de una amiga...

- No somos como tu – comento divertida Rose – tú te pierdes todo el tiempo Bella, eres tan despistada – le sonrió – aunque nunca olvidas el camino al trabajo

- Recientemente... he estado teniendo problemas para encontrar el camino a casa – bajo la mirada – es muy extraño – sus amigas la miraron preocupadas, pero después rieron nerviosas

- El debe dejarte exhausta todas las noches – comento Emily

.-.-.-.

Isabella llego, a la casa, tres horas después de haber salido del trabajo. Preocupada y nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados cuando estuvo enfrente de esta. Insegura, inserto la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y abrió. Cuando entro y vio las fotos de ella y Edward recién casados, respiro tranquila. Contenta fue a la cocina, pero sus miedos volvieron, ya no estaban esos estantes de madera gastados, ahora estaban unos hermosos muebles de maderas blancas y relucientes, con una hermosa mesa del mismo color. Se giro rápidamente cuando sintió unos pasos y vio a su esposo con el pelo húmedo, gotas que bajan por su pecho expuesto, un buzo blanco y descalza.

- Edward – susurro – esto... – miro la cocina – se ve distinto

- Que? – pregunto divertido

- La cocina

- Que hay con eso? – se acerco a ella, pero la castaña se acerco a los muebles

- Ha cambiado... cierto? – vio que sobre la mesa estaba su cinturón con herramientas. El se recargo en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos, su mujer soltó un jadeo y rio. Empezó a abrir y cerrar cajones, los estantes.

- Te gusta? – la voz del cobrizo hizo girar a la castaña, el se acerco y la abrazos por la cintura

- Te amo – le susurro, el sonrió y lentamente la beso.

.-.-.-.

- Adelante, el Doctor Cullen la atenderá enseguida – bella asintió y entro a la consulta. Se encontró con un hombre de cabellos rubios, bastantes claros por lo cual se atrevió a decir que algunos de estos eran señales de su edad, a pesar de que era atractivo, se notaba que ya había pasado los 40, el hombre le sonrió, y con la mano le indico que se sentara

- Buenas tardes, soy Carlisle Cullen, usted debe ser... – miro el expediente – Isabella Swan – ella asintió – bien, vamos al grano – de un cajón saco una grabadora y la puso sobre el escritorio – se ha desmayado recientemente debido a un insoportable stress... o un bajón emocional?

- Eh... – ella lo miraba sorprendida, pero después sacudió la cabeza – esto... una vez debido a la anemia por stress... perdón... pero, es necesario grabar esto? – pregunto apuntando la grabadora

- No se moleste por eso, podría ayudar después – le sonrió – solo responda mis preguntas – ella asintió

- Una vez... quise a un hombre casado, pero no lo revelo en la estación del tren. Estaba con el corazón destrozado como si me muriese – trato de hacer memoria – días antes... fui atacada por su esposa, ella me tironeo un buen puñado de mi pelo

- Bueno, los casos que tratan psíquicamente con stress emocional, todos reaccionan distinto. Tus síntomas recurrentes pueden devenir de un stress severo – hablaba mientras escribía en una libreta – vuelva la siguiente semana, haremos un scan MRI y CT en usted.

.-.-.-.

- Hey – le pego una patada al grandulón – agarra esto

- Linda oficina – le alabo Sam

- Bien hecho, capataz – le golpeo el hombro Emmett cuando dejo las cosas en la mesa

- NO mas capataz – le respondió Edward

- Ahora soy yo el capataz – hablo Jasper

- No es divertido – hablo Sam – larguémonos de aquí

- Hey hombre! – trato de detenerlo Emmett

- Que no ves? Se volvió un engreído, todos cambian – el cobrizo solo negaba con una sonrisa divertida

- Nos vemos Ed – se despidió el rubio, mientras que McCarty lo hacía con un movimiento de cabeza

- Claro adiós – se despidió el, después se dio cuenta que a Emmett se le había quedado el chaleco – Emmett! – el aludido volteo y vio su chaleco, apurado se devolvió

- Gracias hombre – pero Edward no respondió, estaba congelado y blanco como la cal – bueno... adiós – se giro – oh lo siento – se disculpo al chocar con una mujer.

- No me vas a saludar? – el cobrizo la ignoro y entro a su oficina, seguido por ella.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hoy vi por segunda vez BREAKING DAWN! Y no hay segunda sin tercera... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Este cap contiene Lemmon!**

_**Capitulo anterior [IV]**_

_- Nos vemos Ed – se despidió el rubio, mientras que McCarty lo hacía con un movimiento de cabeza_

_- Claro adiós – se despidió el, después se dio cuenta que a Emmett se le había quedado el chaleco – Emmett! – el aludido volteo y vio su chaleco, apurado se devolvió_

_- Gracias hombre – pero Edward no respondió, estaba congelado y blanco como la cal – bueno... adiós – se giro – oh lo siento – se disculpo al chocar con una mujer._

_- No me vas a saludar? – el cobrizo la ignoro y entro a su oficina, seguido por ella._

_**Un momento para recordar**_

**CAPITULO V**

La mujer escaneo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía – Wow... ella es hermosa, aunque... estas jóvenes son expertas en maquillaje, pero no son buenas para cocinar, igual que yo... – rio

- Te has vuelto más sofisticada– le hablo por primera vez interrumpiéndola - antes solías solo llegar y pedirme dinero sin mas, ahora tratas de ganarme "halagando" a mi esposa? ... ahora me lo estas pidiendo de buena forma? Bueno, es una perfecta oportunidad también, aparecer justo en estos momentos. Pero yo no te debo nada, así que vete

- No sabes cómo ruego por tu éxito – le dijo mientras encendía un cigarro - no seas tacaño por un poco de dinero, eso es fácil para ti

- Dijiste fácil? – se giro a encararla, la mujer lo miro y le sonrió

- Luces mucho mejor – se acerco – Oh mi niño – le iba a acariciar la mejilla pero el la esquivo – tu esposa esta cuidando bien de ti? – pero él la ignoraba nuevamente – Oh vamos, hijo... solo es un poco de dinero

- Tienes a tus hombres, pídele a ellos

- Ellos? Que insinúas! Aun sigo siendo tu madre Edward, así que respétame, ahora estas peor que antes! Pienses que conseguí ese dinero por mi cuenta?

- No es así? Sabes que no debes tomar dinero prestado de pandillas, iras a la cárcel – comento con falsa preocupación

- Cárcel? – jadeo – como puedes ser tan cruel? Esta bien, esta bien! Me voy – tiro el cigarro a sus pies y lo apago pisándolo con furia – te pondré en mi lista de beneficiario seguro – le hablo mientras guardaba la caja de cigarros en su bolso – y tómalo con tu linda esposa, cuando ya no este aquí!

- Nos encontramos en tres años y eso es todo lo que dices? – pregunto entre dientes

- No puedes prestarme la mitad de eso? - hablo en voz baja – hijo, te lo devolveré con intereses – el solo bufo – esta bien, bueno... nunca vendré a verte otra vez, mal agradecido – camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo – si escuchas de un cadáver en el rio, sabrás que soy yo... Elizabeth Masen... tu madre, aunque sé que ni para enterrarme dignamente contare contigo. Eres un mal hijo Edward – cerro fuertemente la puerta, y Edward cerro los puños con fuerza.

.-.-.-.

Edward se había llevado a Isabella cerca del lugar donde trabajaba, en esas colinas. Ella maravillada miraba el paisaje, hasta que volteo y vio a su esposo unos pasos más alejada de ella. Divertida, vio como él golpeaba una puerta imaginaria, ella asintió indicándole que entrara, el abrió y la volvió a cerrar, la castaña reía feliz, el caminaba hacia ella, pero se detuvo. La apunto con el dedo mientras negaba, eh hizo como si cerraba una llave de agua, ella se carcajeo, ya que eso era natural en su casa, Bella siempre dejaba las llaves abiertas, las cocinas encendidas, las luces prendidas. Cuando el cobrizo llego a su lado, le dio la espalda simulando que se sacaba el chaleco, ella como buena esposa, se lo termino de sacar y lo doblo.

- En qué dirección está el sur?

- Hacia allá – indico él, después de unos minutos en silencio abrazados – tendremos que acomodar todo para que el sol del amanecer pegue a nuestro cuarto

- Como? – se giro sorprendida – que quieres decir?

- Amor, este lugar... acá... construiremos nuestra casa –le sonrió abrazándola aun más fuerte.

- Oh Dios mío, Edward! – rio ella y se colgó a su cuello.

Estuvieron toda la tarde, imaginando su casa, Bella pedía la cocina en cierto lugar, y el rayaba con una piedra en el suelo creando un plano. El baño seria grande, al igual que su habitación.

- Quiero que este lista – le susurro ella momento después

- Yo también – él le acariciaba su rostro con su nariz – quiero ver como el amanecer toca tu piel en las mañanas, desayunar con esta hermosa vista, tener un perro – al escuchar eso bella rio – y pasearlo por las colinas – rio el – solo espera un momento cielo – le susurro mirándola a los ojos – te construiré tu casa de ensueño – ella rio y lo abrazo.

.-.-.-.

- Solo horribles recuerdos, él me pego sin razón y me trato como un esclavo. No me daba nada solo comida y un lugar para dormir, solo un maldito! Cuando tenía 9 años, el puso un martillo en mi mano por primera vez, era muy pesado... Si no fuese por el... nunca podría haber sido carpintero. Lo odie

.-.-.

- Aun construye este templo? Ha sido por diez años – le hablo al anciano que estaba sentado dormitando sobre un tronco

- Que quieres? – le pregunto al levantar la vista, el cobrizo bufo riendo

- Mi esposa quiere verte – el anciano se giro y vio a la castaña

- Que caso tiene venir después de la boda? – le pregunto Harry, el anciano carpintero – te limpias el culo antes de cagar? Idiota – murmuro lo último, el cobrizo solo rodo los ojos, mientras Bella trataba de ocultar su risa.

- Ten – le mostro el diseño de madera que estaba haciendo para las paredes de la casa que construía para Aro Vulturi. El anciano lo observo por unos segundos en silencio, Bella se dedico a sacar la comida de la canasta.

- Lo has calvado muy profundo! – le grito, la castaña pego un saltito – Que has hecho? – le apuntaba el cuadro – el Angulo esta fuera de lugar! – Edward trago en seco, y miro hacia otro lado

- Iré por algo de agua – musito y se levanto, su esposa lo miro preocupada

- Edward... – susurro, pero se volvió a sobresaltar cuando sintió que le tomaban las manos

- Tienes lindas manos – murmuro el anciano, para después soltárselas – te has encontrado con su madre?

. Que?

- Tu suegra!

- Ah... no

- El no te deja? – ella confundida, negó con la cabeza

- Yo...

- Ese pequeño bastardo, aun está enojado con ella? – se pregunto – con el tiempo él la perdonara, fue hace tanto tiempo.

.-.-.-.

Isabella en la noche, espero a que Edward estuviera durmiendo profundamente, para levantarse y dirigirse hacia el estante, donde estaba ese cajón que él le había prohibido abrir. Como dijo esa vez... su curiosidad era insaciable, y ella moría por saber que era lo que él le ocultaba acerca de su madre. Cuando logro abrirlo, se encontró con una foto de una señora que tenía el mismo color de pelo que Edward, y los mismos ojos, indago mas y encontró unos papeles en los cuales había una dirección, suspirando tomo ese papel.

.-.-.-.

- 2920... 2930. Aquí es – susurro para ella misma.

.-.-.-.

- No tengo madre – murmuro sin mirarla

- Aun es tu madre, Edward

- No tengo madre – dijo cortante

- Ella es tu madre – le susurro

- Sabes lo duro que trabaje por ese dinero? – le pregunto aun con ese tono de voz frio – porque debo darle algo que me gane con el sudor de mi frente, a alguien que apenas conozco? De ninguna manera – negó – fin del tema

- Ella es tu familia – insistió la castaña, el se giro rápidamente a verla con el ceño fruncido

- Familia? – se levanto de su asiento – tengo a mi familia aquí mismo y este es mi hogar! Tu eres mi familia! – tomo los papeles de que tenía en su cajón anteriormente, y el papel donde decía que Elizabeth Masen estaba en prisión, y la cantidad de la fianza a pagar, con rabia los despedazo, para luego tirarlos al suelo – quedo claro?... Construyo nuestra nueva casa con ese dinero

- Si nos mudamos a esa nueva casa... crees que seremos felices? – Edward ya cansado tomo un vaso y lo estrello en la mesa, con este aun en sus manos, logrando que se hiciera un corte, Isabella se llevo las manos a los labios

- Detente Isabella – dicho esto se giro para marcharse, pero su esposa lo tomo por la parte trasera de su camiseta

- Porque es tan difícil perdonarla? – el con un movimiento brusco, se separo de ella – el perdón es...

- Basta! – se giro para encararla – que son los padres? Los que te dan la vida? – fue hacia el cajón lo saco con fuerza y empezó a romper todos los papeles que habían dentro, los sollozos empezaron a salir de la garganta de la castaña – y entonces, cuando lo hacen, su trabajo ya termino? – su respiración era profunda y rápida – que sabes de ella? Quien te crees que eres tratando de ayudarla! – las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella, llevo el dorso de su manos a los labios tratando de callar los sollozos – Detente! Deja de llorar – le hablo entre dientes – sabes porque nunca lloro? Me quede sin lágrimas esa noche. Cuando ella me dijo en manos de ese viejo carpintero – tomo el marco donde estaban él y Harry – ese día... ese día! – Tiro el cuadro al suelo – llore toda la noche! Nunca volví a llorar otra vez por esa mujer... ni darle dinero – dijo ya más calmado, suspirando se giro y dándole la espalda a la castaña. Ella se agacho y recogió la foto entremedio del marco quebrado

- Perdonar... no es tan difícil, es solo... entregarle una habitación sencilla en tu corazón – Edward cerro fuertemente sus puños, y se arrepintió de ello al tener la mano cortada – mi abuelo decía eso. El dijo, que un verdadero carpintero... es el único que puede construir una casa en su corazón. Pero en la casa que has construido tan bien en tu corazón, entregaste todas las habitaciones para tu madre y tu odio – se levanto y dejo la fotografía en el estante – y donde estas? – el seguía de espaldas a ellas –estas haciéndote astillas fuera de la casa – se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda – pero entiendo... sé que es difícil perdonar, pero... mi papá recordó ese pedazo de sabiduría y me perdono cuando casi escape con un hombre casado – lentamente fue hacia el frente, tomo la mano lastimada de él y la limpio de forma suave con su camiseta larga – y también permitió nuestro casamiento tan fácil – ella hablaba sin mirarlo a los ojos – sabes por qué? – le acaricio el pecho – perdonar... es solo entregarle a tu odio una pequeña habitación en tu corazón –suavemente levanto la mirada y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, con una pequeña lagrimas cayendo por la comisura de uno de ellos. Ella suspirando llevo sus manos al cabello cobrizo, y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

.-.-.-.

- Olvídalo! Quien pidió por tu ayuda? Viniste a ver si ya me habían matado? No eres distinto a tu papá! Malnacido... eres un despiadado malicio hijo de puta! Igual que tu padre! No era yo cuando te tuve a los 17... Debí haber hecho un aborto! Borrarte de mi existencia! En que estaba pensando! Veamos qué bien haces sin una madre! Lárgate de aquí! No te necesito! Vete!

- Son 35... Mas 40... y los 20... mas el interés 40%...

- Solo dime cuanto es

- Oh, el interés de vencimiento – el cobrizo se llevo la mano sana hacia el pelo y se despeino, su sueño... la imagen de Bella en su nueva casa, desaparecía poco a poco frente a sus ojos – encima de eso... bueno, son alrededor de 30 grandes, wow... eso es mucho dinero, no crees?

.-.-.-.

- Ahora estamos quebrados – le dijo él mientras sacaba un cigarro

- Bien, hoy pagare yo - le sonrió la castaña – acaso crees que no puedo? – le pregunto al sentir la mirada de él en ella – señora! Me dice la cuenta – era un pequeño negocio que vendían comida rápida, y tenía sus mesas al aire libre. Isabella saco su billetera, y se encontró con las tres cartas, sonriendo divertida le quito el cigarro aun sin encender y se lo llevo a la boca

- Bella que... – pero guardo silencio al ver a su mujer que le mostraba la carta

- Empecemos – sonrió - Hagan sus apuestas, Hasta un perro de un vistazo puede ganar. Bella gana dinero para el pan. Eddie gana dinero para los cigarrillos. Dobla tu dinero. No dejes que tu suerte pase inadvertida, la suerte está justo en tus manos. Escoge un haz! – termino golpeando la mesa, el sonrió le quito el cigarro y la abrazo fuertemente para después besarla.

.-.-.

- Que fecha es hoy? – pregunto después de encender la grabadora –sabes?

- Am... Siempre pierdo la noción de la fecha – rio quedito

- Me di cuenta, le dije que volviera en una semana... no en dos – Bella hizo un gesto de incomodidad – bien... algún hermano o hermana?

- Una hermana

- Bien... – empezó a anotar en unas hojas – qué edad tiene ella?

- 20... no... 18... tal vez 19? – Rio nerviosa – soy mala con las fechas

- Dígame su fecha de cumpleaños – pero ella no pudo contestar, Carlisle asintió - De que color es la luz de la señal para caminar?

- Que clase de preguntas son estas? - el médico solo sonrió

- Solo responda la pregunta

- Am... Cual era la pregunta?

- Como llama uno a la hermana de su madre? ... cuanto es 18 más 19?... Si hago volar un globo cuando el viento va hacia el oeste, que dirección ira?

.-.-.-.

- Bella! – ella volteo y sonrió al ver a Alec

- Alec – le sonrió

- Bella... yo... no sé si estas son buenas o malas noticias – comento incomodo

- No puede ser! – se escucharon risas desde el interior de la oficina, la castaña trago y suspirando entro, las risas cesaron de inmediato

- Bueno Jake, hablamos al rato

- Claro victoria – sonrió, la pelirroja paso con los brazos cruzados y si andar elegante hasta la puerta sin siquiera darle una mirada a la castaña – cierra la puerta, si? – le pidió el moreno, ella cerro – siéntate – le indico la silla

- Estaré parada, gracias

- Volví para bien – hablo él mientras se levantaba de la silla detrás de su escritorio para dirigirse al frente y recargarse – cerraron la sucursal en Paris

- Eso escuche

- Trabajaremos juntos – la castaña no le había dirigido la mirada desde que la pelirroja se había marchado – no obstante, los roles se han cambiado – se acerco a ella – ahora yo estoy soltero... y tu estas casada. Acaso el destino, está jugando con nosotros? – pero no le respondió nada, solo se quedo en silencio, suspirando volvió a hablar – mira... no pude hacerlo ese da porque estaba...

- No recuerdo anda – le interrumpió – te veo en el taller de ropa

- Bien, ahora estamos en el mismo barco – comento después de haber firmado

- Esto es solo el comienzo señor Crowley – le dio la mano Jacob – será un gran negocio, no se arrepentirá – todos aplaudieron y rieron después de eso – ten, no lo pierdas – le entrego al carpeta con el contrato a Isabella, ella nerviosa lo tomo

- Es esto importante? – trato de bromear

.-.-.-

Isabella se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras recortaba partes de los periódicos donde salía Edward, en algunos felicitándolo por su gran trabajo, lo rápido que se ubico entre los mejores arquitectos, para después pegarlos en un álbum. Edward detrás de ella, la miraba sonriendo. Tomo su lápiz y empezó a sacarle punta con una navaja. A los minutos la vio mirar ausente y levantarse, la siguió con la mirada en todo momento. Se dirigió primero a la cocina donde podía ver que tomo un paño para limpiarse las manos, después fue al refrigerador [frigorífico] buscando algo, después de nuevo con la mirada perdida, lo cerro suavemente para caminar hacia la habitación de ellos, la vio abrir la puerta, meter la cabeza y buscar algo... se giro preocupada hasta que sus vistas se encontraron.

- Donde estuviste? – le pregunto sonriendo, a la vez que se volvía a arrodillar enfrente de la mesa – oh, ya lo habías recortado

- No – le dijo confundido – Bella... que dijo el doctor?

- Mmm... me dijo que vuelva la próxima semana – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

- Otra vez? – le pregunto preocupado

- Cuanto demorare en completarlo? – se pregunto mientras hojeaba el álbum

.-.-.

- Diga algo, Doctor

- Analizando tus exámenes... las proteínas anormales han obstruido las venas de tu cerebro... afectando las células de tu cerebro...

- Doctor – le interrumpió – no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que me esta diciendo... podría ser mas especifico y sencillo?

- Estoy seguro de que el caso es extensamente genético – le hablo Carlisle – un caso muy raro – se cruzo de brazos por encima del escritorio – Isabella... lo que tú tienes es... La enfermedad de Alzheimer

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hoy vi por TERCERA vez BREAKING DAWN! Y no hay tercera sin cuarta... :D**

**Ok no XD ... esperare a que baje el precio de la entrada :B**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

_**Capitulo anterior [V]**_

_- Diga algo, Doctor_

_- Analizando tus exámenes... las proteínas anormales han obstruido las venas de tu cerebro... afectando las células de tu cerebro..._

_- Doctor – le interrumpió – no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que me esta diciendo... podría ser mas especifico y sencillo?_

_- Estoy seguro de que el caso es extensamente genético – le hablo Carlisle – un caso muy raro – se cruzo de brazos por encima del escritorio – Isabella... lo que tú tienes es... La enfermedad de Alzheimer _

_**Un momento para recordar**_

**CAPITULO VI**

- Que?... Alz... que?

- Alzheimer

- Y... eso... qué es? – pregunto nerviosa

- Las preguntas que te pregunte fueron para diagnosticar demencia.

- Pero... pero solo tengo 27 años, como podría estar volviéndome senil?

- Es posible – asintió el

- Yo... Pero... que va a pasarme?

- Una muerte cerebral vendrá antes que una muerte psíquica, es mejor que te prepares para lo que es inevitable... la medicina puede retrasarlo... pero que hay con eso?

- Q-que hay de una cirugía? – pregunto desesperada

- Trabaja? – ignoro su pregunta

- S-si

- Debe dejarlo – Carlisle se levanto y miro exámenes de otros pacientes – pronto no estarás condiciones para marcar o responder el teléfono... mucho menos organizar, no podrás hacer casi nada... olvidaras a tu familia... amigos... y aun a ti misma – Bella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo y la cara - Todos tu recuerdos desaparecerán completamente – y las lagrimas cayeron

.-.-.-.

- Bella! Estoy en casa- rio Edward, fue a la cocina, y la encontró de espalda. Pero ella lentamente se giro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, se acerco a ella y beso sus labios suavemente – te extrañe

- También yo – lo beso nuevamente – ven, te prepare la cena.

Comieron escuchando la conversación de Edward, lo poco que le faltaba para terminar la casa de Volturi, la castaña solo lo miraba en silencio angustiada "_no quiero olvidarte"_ pensó "_no a ti_". Con desesperación se acerco y lo beso, el sorprendido al principio le siguió el beso de la misma manera. Beso que termino en los dos recostados en el sillón, ella con la camisa de él y el solo con sus pantalones.

- Edward – susurro, su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de él, apresada fuertemente entre sus brazos

- Mmm... – le respondió

- Debo dejar mi trabajo? – le pregunto mientras acariciaba su brazo

- Porque? – su voz aun era algo ronca

- Porque no me quedo en casa y hago los quehaceres?

- Seguro, si es lo que quieres – le beso la cabeza – porque de repente?

- No se

- Cansada de trabajar? – pregunto abrazándola mas cerca de él – tranquila amor, con que solo yo trabaje está bien

- Tal vez lo deje mañana – en ese momento, el cobrizo se levanto un poco para mirarla

- Aguarda, que esta pasan... – pero ella lo interrumpió con un beso

- Quieres un bebe?

- Un bebe? – la miro a los ojos- no se... nunca pensé en eso

- Hazlo por mí – se volvió a acomodar como estaban en un principio, pero el cobrizo seguía en su lugar mirándola extrañado

- Que?

- Eso...

- Que? – pregunto un poco divertido

- Eso...

- Quieres que te haga el amor? – enterró su nariz en el cuello de ella, la castaña negó

- No, eso que haces con las cartas – movió las manos indicándole

- Para qué? Si nunca ganas

- Solo una vez más – se giro completamente

- No – cerro los ojos y la acerco a él – estoy cansado – sonrió

- Edward... vamos, una vez más – la volvió a mirar extrañado, pero esta vez asintió.

Fue en busca de las cartas, cuando las encontró se sentó frente a la mesita de centro, mientras que su esposa estaba recostada en el sillón. Le mostro el Az y empezó a mover las cartas

- No lo estás diciendo – se quejo ella – hazlo bien – hizo un puchero – el sonrió

- Bueno – rio - Hagan sus apuestas, Hasta un perro de un vistazo puede ganar. Bella gana dinero para el pan. Eddie gana dinero para los cigarrillos – ella rio y las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos - Dobla tu dinero. No dejes que tu suerte pase inadvertida, la suerte está justo en tus manos. Escoge un haz! – antes de que sus ojos chocaran, ella rápidamente se levanto

- Esta bien, tu ganas- y fue al baño a llorar. Edward sonrió, y dio vueltas las cartas... todas eran las mismas.

.-.-.

- No estarás aburrida? – la castaña tal cual como había dicho, había renunciado al otro día.

- No – le susurro a su esposo mientras le arreglaba la corbata– ven con cuidado cariño – el asintió divertido

- Adiós – la beso en la puerta, ella le devolvió el saludo y entro cuando lo vio subirse al auto, ya en la casa, escucho que algo golpeaba el ventanal, confundida se acerco, abrió la cortina y se sobresalto al ver a Edward ahí. Ella sonrió y lo miro con amor, el cobrizo puso su dedo en el ventanal, y ella enseguida lo puso junto al de él, se miraron y le dijo un "_te amo"_ los ojos le picaban... "Te amo" le devolvió, el sonrió y satisfecho fue hacia el auto y partió.

La mañana transcurría lenta y aburrida, en la tarde hizo almuerzo solo para ella, en la noche volvería a cocinar para ambos. Cuando termino de limpiar y ordenar se recostó en el sillón, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando sonó el teléfono

- Bueno?

- Isabella, soy Jacob... cómo pudiste renunciar sin avisar? Si soy yo, juntémonos y conversemos...

- No –interrumpió

- No doy contigo!

- Yo solo... – su voz era cansada

- Si quieres renunciar, entonces sigue la norma!

- Solo quiero quedarme en casa

- Que pasa contigo? Si no te sienes cómoda conmigo podemos juntarnos con otros colegas

- De acuerdo, iré a la oficina

.- .-.-.

- Bien! Vamos a comer

- Emmett, que hambriento – le regaño Jasper

- Yo muero de hambre – sonrió Edward

- Claro, como él tiene una mujer que le prepara su almuerzo – todos los demás obreros lo miraron con envidia cuando lo saco, pero todos rieron cuando en ambas loncheras [potes, viandas] solo había arroz. Pero el no reía, había algo raro en todo lo que estaba pasando. Preocupado supo que es lo que tenía que hacer

.-.-.-.

Bella iba caminando hacia la oficina, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada, la gente se le cruzaba por delante o la golpeaban con los hombros

- Quizás... la ha confundido con alguien más, revise el expediente de nuevo, es Isabella Masen – Edward angustiado tomo los informes pero Carlisle rápidamente se lo arrebato

- Claro que no – frunció el ceño – es el informe correcto

Isabella se sentó en un escalón y saco su celular, pero lo empezó a dar vuelta en sus manos, no recordaba que debía hacer con el.

- Acaso está loco! Como demonios le dijo todo eso!

- Yo soy Doctor – le dijo seriamente – ella necesita tiempo para prepararse para lo que viene

Bella comenzaba a temblar y lagrimas caían de sus ojos

- Señorita, se encuentra bien? – se acerco un guardia del edificio cercano

- Está seguro de esto? – trago de forma seca

- Desde luego! – el cobrizo se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado pasándose las manos por el pelo

- Es positivo?

- Si no me cree, llévela a otro doctor – Edward enfurecido se acerco y lo tomo de la bata

- Esta seguro! No puede jugar con esto!

- Te he dicho que si! Ahora cálmate esto es un hospital

- Me importa una mierda! Me está diciendo que mi esposa va a morir!

- Doctor! – entro su secretaria rápidamente – suéltelo por favor! Su esposa murió también de eso – Edward al escuchar, lo soltó y dio pasos hacia atrás – ha pasado la mitad de su vida investigando el Alzheimer

- Acéptalo! – se acerco Carlisle – acepta lo que es real, no puedes cambiarlo

- Segura está bien? – le pregunto nuevamente el guardia acompañándola. La castaña lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo– necesita ver un doctor?

- Solo un poco más – le murmuro

- Hacia dónde va?

- No lose

- Disculpe? - le pregunto confundido

- No lo creo – murmuro mirando la nada – actualmente están clonando seres humanos, debe haber una cura para esto

- Entiendo... pero, tu esposa es un caso raro – le dijo Carlisle – sus síntomas son muy parecidos a los de Esme, mi esposa... Es una vieja historia – rio sin emoción – antes de que Esme muriese, la lleve al lugar donde nos conocimos... increíblemente ella recordaba casi todo entonces... fui tan feliz, que no pude esconder mis lagrimas. Pensé que... todos los recuerdos volverían a ella, me sentía tan feliz – rio con lagrimas en los ojos – pero... – callo unos minutos, en ese momento Edward lo miro – luego de tres horas... ella me miro y me dijo... Quien eres?... porque lloras así? – ambos se quedaron en silencio. Edward temblaba de todas las emociones que le recorrían en ese instante, rabia, con la vida, pena, por lo poco que habían vivido, miles de emociones pasando por su cuerpo de una sola vez – te digo esto de mi experiencia – la voz de Carlisle lo trajo a la tierra – esto es lo que no puede encontrarse en libros – suspiro – ah... el cerebro humano, es algo tan misterioso.

Edward salió de la consulta como alma en pena, rápidamente saco su celular y marco

- Hola? – era la voz de un hombre

- Quien habla?

- Encontré este celular en la calle

- Isabella? – el guardia y la muchacha se giraron y se encontraron con Jacob- que pasa? – pregunto extrañado al verla con un guardia – que le paso?

- Eso es... mm... como puedo explicar esto? – hablo el hombre, en cambio Isabella, permanecía en silencio mirando al moreno con una sonrisa

- Jacob – lo llamo acercándose a él y tomando su mano

Edward corto la llamada y camino por las calles cerca del trabajo de Bella, no debía de estar muy lejos.

Pasaban los minutos y no la veía en ningún lado, estaba empezando a desesperarse y a sudar frio.

- Isabella, las cosas no pueden volver a como lo eran dos años atrás? – ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca cerca de su trabajo

- Dos años? – Pregunto confundida – pero si hace dos años ni siquiera nos conocíamos, cariño

- Que? – ella empezó a marearse, estaban tan confundida – Isabella? – miro a Jacob a los ojos... y se dio cuenta... eran oscuros... oscuros como el carbón, y recordó, ella quería ver unos ojos verdes y cálidos. Espantada se levanto y salió corriendo – Isabella!

**[Escuchen est cancion de fondo : watch? V = 3yau5YnLVZg ] **

Edward cansado, fue hacia la casa, quizás estaría allá. Decidió ir caminando por si la encontraba en el camino. Pero se sorprendió al verla en la cancha de Baseball, entrenando... donde él la había llevado tiempo atrás, se acerco y vio que como siempre, no golpeaba ninguna.

- Tonta – murmuro, llamando la atención de Bella – debes mantener el ojo en la pelota

- Es muy extraño! Yo... – detuvo su habla cuando se dio cuenta de como Edward la miraba, esos ojos verdes, estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas – lo descubriste, verdad?

- Descubrir qué?

- Que tengo un borrador en mi cabeza – susurro ella, riendo por su mal chiste – tendremos que separarnos

- De que hablas?

- Uno... uno no puede ser feliz por siempre –hablo ella sin mirarlo

- Bella... – entro pero ella se alejo

- Dejémoslo hasta aquí – el cerro la puerta por si ella pretendía escapar, bella se puso nerviosa y dio un paso mas atrás – pensemos... p-para que es bueno el amor, si la memoria se va? – las lagrimas ya habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas. Pero después sonriendo lo miro – no seas tan bueno conmigo, al fin y al cabo, olvidare todo

- Recordare todo por ti – le sonrió el – sabes que soy inteligente – se acerco a ella – aprobé la prueba de arquitectura en el primer intento – ella bufo

- Eres demasiado confiado, la vida puede ser muy cruel – le dijo las mismas palabras que le había dicho una vez

- No olvidaras eso?

- Como podría? – se quito las lagrimas de las mejillas, pero nuevas las iban reemplazando – eres malo

- No te preocupes – se acerco y tomo sus manos – habrá alguna cura... – un pequeño sollozo salió de la garganta de él, y ella sonrió

- Bebito llorón – le acaricio la mejilla – solo me iré, por favor déjame ir, si? – el negó con la cabeza, y tomo el bate

- Que tal si intentamos de nuevo? – hablo rápidamente – quieres apostar? – busco en sus bolsillos, mientras su manos temblaban al igual que su voz – B-bella... porque lloras? – trato de sonar divertido – dije que recordaría todo por ti - la primera lagrima callo desde sus ojos – sabes qué? – tomo su rostro con ambas manos – si olvidas todo... apareceré de la nada, así... y daré contigo, no serás capaz de rechazarme... y empezaremos de nuevo cada día – la abrazo – como una cita permanente, asombroso, no? – le beso el pelo, pero ella se alejo

- No te molestes – Edward dio media vuelta y mas lagrimas cayeron... mientras mordía su puño – olvidemos todo mientras seamos felices – pero el seguía dándole la espalda y temblando – Edward – susurro entre sollozos, tomo su brazos y lo volteo, tomo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos, sintiéndose morir por ver esa pena en su mirada – olvidare todo pronto... no sabré porque estás conmigo. Te iras de mi cabeza – sollozo – entiendes eso? – el ahora lloraba como un niño, al que le estaban quitando su más preciado tesoro – así como mi memoria desaparecerá, mi alma desaparecerá también – y se derrumbo – tengo miedo... tengo miedo – se aferro a él.

- Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – la separo de su pecho y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – yo soy tu memoria, yo soy tu corazón, entiendes? – le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes. No llores mas – le dijo, pero sonó mas a una súplica, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cabello – no me dejes Bella... y-yo... estaré siempre aquí... siempre

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

_**Capitulo anterior [VI]**_

_- No te molestes – Edward dio media vuelta y mas lagrimas cayeron... mientras mordía su puño – olvidemos todo mientras seamos felices – pero el seguía dándole la espalda y temblando – Edward – susurro entre sollozos, tomo su brazos y lo volteo, tomo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos, sintiéndose morir por ver esa pena en su mirada – olvidare todo pronto... no sabré porque estás conmigo. Te iras de mi cabeza – sollozo – entiendes eso? – el ahora lloraba como un niño, al que le estaban quitando su más preciado tesoro – así como mi memoria desaparecerá, mi alma desaparecerá también – y se derrumbo – tengo miedo... tengo miedo – se aferro a él._

_- Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – la separo de su pecho y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – yo soy tu memoria, yo soy tu corazón, entiendes? – le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes. No llores mas – le dijo, pero sonó mas a una súplica, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cabello – no me dejes Bella... y-yo... estaré siempre aquí... siempre_

**Un Momento para Recordar**

**Capítulo VII**

Isabella se encontraba en el sillón viendo el álbum de fotos de su boda. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, a la vez que Edward escribía, otra vez, otra nota. Su casa estaba empapelada con notas, en las paredes, en los estantes, en al encimera, en todos lados.

- Nuestra dirección es... Calle xxxx...23... 23... – miro a Edward, pero este le dio una mirada de apoyo y le sonrió – 4?

- Bien – le acaricio la mano – ahora... quien soy yo? – y el temor de todas las veces que le preguntaba volvió

- Edward Masen, mi esposo – el sonrió

- Y tú? – le entrego unas pastillas, ella se las recibió reacia

- Isabella Masen – el volvió asentir y ahora le entrego el vaso con agua.

- Me siento mucho mejor ahora – respondió después de ingerirlas

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir cariño – ella asintió – cuídate mucho, si? – le beso la frente, después su mirada se dirigió a su pecho donde tenía una tarjeta que decía su nombre, su dirección, y el numero de teléfono de él y del padre de ella.

- Tu también cuídate, adiós – el estaba cerrando la puerta cuando bella lo llamo – Edward! A las 6

- A las 6? Porque?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu mamá, creo que te hacen falta más a ti – le mostro las pastillas, el negó con una pequeña sonrisa – también invite a mis padres y a Harry. Cocinare algo delicioso... no llegues tarde.

.-.-.

Bella estaba cortando algunas verduras, cuando le vino un pequeño mareo... confundida, se acerco al calendario, pero antes de mirar lo que estaba subrayado golpearon la puerta.

- Cariño? – se acerco y la abrió.

- Isabella – le sonrió – esto es tuyo – levanto ambas cajas

- Jacob – sonrió y lo tomo del brazo, el confundido se dejo guiar – ya comiste?

- Oh, espera... tienes una fiesta hoy o algo parecido? – le pregunto al ver la cena que preparaba, su delantal y el cuchillo aun en su mano

- Fiesta? Que fiesta? – lo volvió a tomar del brazo pero el se alejo un poco

- No importa, podemos ir a algún lado y hablar?

- Hablar? Que molesto – rio – ve y lávate, pronto comeremos

- No espera, recuerdas que paso el otro día en la calle?

Edward se estaciono y miro hacia la casa, pero se preocupo al ver la puerta abierta, se bajo y saco las compras que había echo, y confundido se acerco

- Que? Estoy casada? – pregunto sorprendida

- Que? No lo estás?- dejo las cajas sobre la mesa y la miro confundido

- Jacob, que pasa? Estas tratando de deshacerte de mí? Por favor no lo hagas!

- De que estás hablando? Isabella... vuelve a tus sentidos! – le tomo el rostro con ambas manos – estas bien? – pero un ruido, llamo la atención de ambos. Edward había tirado su chaqueta a alguna parte de la sala, provocando que algo cayera

- Jacob, quien es ese tipo? – pregunto la castaña escondiéndose detrás del moreno, Edward a paso lento y subiendo las mangas de su camisa quedo enfrente de el

- Hey... espera, yo solo... – pero el puño de Edward lo silencio tirándolo al suelo, volvió a golpearlo. Lo tomo de la camisa y lo empezó arrastrar hasta la salida

- Detente! Que haces? – un poco mareada bella trato de detener al cobrizo pero este la alejo, con un movimiento brusco, sin darse cuenta que la mujer tenía un cuchillo en la mano, que le hizo un corte en el brazo, un poco más abajo del hombro. Ignoro el dolor punzante y volvió a tomar a Jacob

- Ven aquí – gruño y los saco

- Espera! - pero Edward lo dejo afuera en el piso, mientras volvió a pegarle – HOMBRE CALMATE! – lo empujo, lo que enfureció mas al cobrizo, volvió a pegarle esta vez en la nariz, Jacob grito y lo empujo – que mierda! Que... acaso tienes miedo? – rio, mientras el cobrizo trataba de calmarse. Bella, miraba todo desde uno metros de forma ausente, su vista se nublaba – vamos! Maldita sanguijuela, mátame... adelante! - Edward con toda la fuerza le pego un golpe que lo tiro al suelo, después le puso el pie sobre el cuello – ella está harta de ti! – piso mas fuerte – ella quiere volver a esos días conmigo, entiendes?

- Mmm... – murmuro él, fuera de sí – bien por ti – sonrió –felicitaciones, eh? Feliz? Pues... bien, serás mucho mas feliz en el infierno!

- Edward! – levanto la mirada, y vio a todos, la familia de Bella, a Harry y a su madre – Isabella! – grito su padre, el se giro y miro a Bella en el suelo

.-.-.-.

- Aun eres joven, nosotros cuidaremos de ella

- No

- Edward, esto viene de familia – le hablo de nuevo Charlie, todos se encontraban dentro, la madre de Bella junto con su hermana estaba llorando en el sillón grande, Harry estaba tomando un té en la mesa, la madre del cobrizo curaba a Jacob un poco mas allá, Bella estaba en la pieza, y Charlie estaba frente a Edward – ella parece estar bien ahora, pero pronto ella no será capaz ni de controlar su vejiga y empeorara – se escucho el sollozo y René y el jadeo de Elizabeth – no puedes manejar eso

- Ella es MI esposa, cuidare de ella

- Se cómo te siente, hijo. Pero necesitar ser razonable – Edward negó mientras inhalaba con fuerza

- Basta, ya lo dije... ella se queda conmigo

- No seas testarudo – lo reto Swan

- Suficiente! Por favor, déjenos – le susurro lo ultimo

- Edward...

- Bella? – la voz de la hermana menor interrumpió la de su padre, se giraron y se encontraron con Bella

- Que pasa? Paso algo malo? – pero todos no tenían la vista en ella, sino en sus pies, tal como había predicho su padre, Bella ya no podía controlarse

- Bella! – pero Edward fue mas rápido que su suegra y su cuñada, y entro con Bella a la pieza, cerrándola con seguro. Recargo a la castaña en ella y el la abrazo con fuerza – Bella... Isabella, hija, estas bien? – hablaba la madre, él se negaba a abrir, se arrodillo ante ella y se saco la camisa y empezó a secarle los pies – abre la puerta hija, es mama... vamos amor – sollozaba

- Que le paso a tu brazo? – le pregunto en voz baja

- Isabella... abre... abre la puerta, es mama... mi niña, hija mía...

.-.-.

- Feliz cumpleaños – despidió Edward a su madre, después de que todos se hayan retirado.

Elizabeth miro a su hijo, caminar con la cabeza gacha y arrastrar sus pies. Y de alguna forma se culpo por todo lo que pasaba, con lagrimas se alejo de la casa.

Edward se encamino hacia el taller, y empezó a trabajar con lagrimas nublando su vista y sollozos saliendo de su pecho.

.-.-.

- Es una sorpresa – le susurro

- Me voy a caer – rio ella, el tener los ojos tapados con las manos de su esposo

- Lista – ella asintió – mira – en frente de bella sobre la mesa de centro, se encontraba una pequeña casa, echa a escala, de madera. Bella se arrodillo y sonrió al verla. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras ella admiraba cada ventana y puerta.

- Esta ventana es de nuestra pieza? – el asintió – puede ser mas grande?

- Esta bien – le beso la cabeza – la arreglare esta noche, cuanto más grande?

- No lose – le respondió ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo – solo... quiero más sol

- Esta bien – le acaricio el pelo – adiós... – se levanto mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo y se congelo

- Jacob – Edward cerro los ojos por unos segundos y después giro con una sonrisa

- Si?

- Te amo – y su corazón se detuvo

- Yo también – dio media vuelta y a paso lento fue hacia la puerta – volveré temprano – cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sollozos silenciosos se formaban en su garganta.

.-.-.

- Ella ya no me reconoce

- No te reconoce? – le pregunto Carlisle mientras sacaba un cigarro para él y para Edward – se cómo se siente pero... no dejes que te consuma. Es solo que los recuerdos recientes desaparecen primero – encendió su cigarro, para después entregarle el fuego a Edward - Es culpa del Alzheimer, no de la paciente

- Mirando directo a sus ojos – encendió el cigarro – ella me llama por el nombre de su ex... – agacho la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa sin emoción – y dice "te amo" – levanto la mirada nuevamente y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el ventanal que había en la consulta – A quien realmente ama? – suspiro – ella extraña esos días, no?

- Solo eso es lo que queda en su memoria – exhalo el humo – tu recibiste su amor, no yo. Pregúntate a ti mismo

.-.-.-.

- De que hablas? Nos has hecho rehacer esto ya 3 veces! – le dijo Sam retándolo – ahora que estas de traje quieres divertirte con tu esposa, mientras nosotros nos hacemos mierda terminando esto?

- Sam... Yo... quién soy?

- Que? – Sam lo miro como si estuviera loco

- Soy tan malo? – el moreno se saco el casco y ahora lo miro preocupado

- Que pasa? – pregunto de forma brusca

- Hey... Edward, buen trabajo, no? – le dijo Emmett, que venía bajando del andamio – Ed!

- Edward? – pregunto Jasper cuando paso a su lado, pero el cobrizo iba con la mirada perdida caminando en silencio

.-.-.-

Isabella empezó a caminar por la casa mientras veía las notas que habían por todos lados, algunas decían como mirar la hora, otras como usar el teléfono, otra cuando iba al baño, decían no olvides cerrar la llave, otras con los nombres de las cosas, hasta que llego al refrigerador [frigorífico] y vio fotos en el, se acerco y las miro más detenidamente, salía ella junto con un hombre cobrizo de ojos verdes, ella lo tenía abrazado por la espalda recargando su cabeza en el hombro del él, mientras tenían sus manos tomadas y sonreían, miro abajo de la foto "Isabella" y "Edward". Siguió mirando las cosas... hasta que se topo con el cinturón de herramientas de Edward, lo acaricio con los dedos mientras tenía una leve sensación de ya haberlo visto antes, y como un trueno, la imagen del cobrizo saliendo de la tienda.. La imagen de ellos juntos jugando Baseball, casándose, todas esas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente y soltó un jadeo, y sollozos incontrolables salieron de su pecho. Lo había llamado Jacob, y le había dicho te amo...

.-.-.-.

Edward llego a la casa, y se extraño al ver todo en silencio.

- Bella? – llamo, pero no hubo respuesta, con miedo se acerco a la concina, y vio una nota encima de la mesa, con las manos temblorosas la tomo y se sentó

"_Lo siento, Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. Nunca tuve la intención de romper tu corazón. Dios, que he hecho? Estas llorando? No quise verte llorando o con dolor. Yo solo quise hacerte feliz..._ – las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos del cobrizo mientras leía - _... pero todo lo que he hecho es ponerte en agonía. Edward, oh mi amor Edward... Edward Masen... _– a estas alturas las lagrimas ya caían libremente - _... No me malinterpretes. Solo te amo a ti y a nadie más que a ti. Solo pienso en ti. Solo te recuerdo a ti. Como deseo mostrarte mi corazón. Existe alguna manera que pueda hacer eso? Oh, mi corazón corre... _– "Bella..." susurraba entre lagrimas – _Yo, Isabella Swan de Masen, te amo Edward Masen. No quiero olvidar eso, y no debo. Puedes ver eso? Puedes sentir mi corazón?_ – Edward sollozaba, y respiraba con dificultad –_ me asusta que mi memoria me deje otra vez antes de que te diga todo. Tengo que decir. Estoy __incondicional e __irrevocablemente__ enamorada de ti, y lo siento. Te conocí porque fui olvidadiza, te dejo porque soy olvidadiza. Fuiste lo mejor que nunca me paso. Que agradecida estoy a Dios por haberte mandado como regalo para mí. No tengo que recordarte, porque eres parte de mí. Sonrió, rio y huelo como tu_ – pequeño gritos salían de su garganta, sentían como lo desgarraban por dentro – _puedo olvidarte, pero nada podrá conducirte fuera de mi cuerpo. Perdóname por dejarte por favor... Sera como si nunca hubiese existido. Por última vez, tengo un favor que pedirte. Por favor, ve a mi padre" _

Cuando termino de leerla, llevo la carta a su pecho y lloro, lloro como esa noche cuando lo dejo su madre... no, lloro mucho más que eso. Se levanto y se dio cuenta que todas sus fotografías, en las que salían juntos no estaban. Gritaba, gritaba incoherencia y entre ellas el nombre de su mujer. Porque siempre seria su mujer, su Bella... Su ángel. Pero él no necesitaba nada para recordarla, porque ella estaría grabada en el siempre.

.-.-.

- Edward... – Lo llamo Charlie, mientras que el cobrizo destrozaba el papel en sus manos

- No se lo daré – dijo con voz neutra, refiriéndose a la pepitico de divorcio, el hombre lo miro en silencio unos minutos

- Has tenido un momentos difíciles desde que naciste –hablo – y ahora quieres vivir de esa forma, quieres seguir sufriendo, acaso esto tiene sentido? Ve a trabajar, despeja tu mente... – una pequeña lagrima y un pequeño sollozo salió del pecho de aquel hombre - hijo, Isabella...

- Conoce el dicho "Perdonar es entregar a tu odio una pequeña habitación en tu corazón"? – lo interrumpió, Swan al escuchar lo que su hija siempre decía, soltó otro leve sollozo – ella me dio muchísimo. Tengo algo que decirle... antes de que ella me olvide completamente... sino... mi vida será sin sentido...

.-.-.-.

Pasaron dos meses los cuales lo único que tenia de ella era la carta y la madera tallada con su rostro, Edward trabajaba como alma en pena, un cuerpo sin vida, sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo, pero solo eran minutos en los que el se sentía un poco menos desgraciado por no tenerla, pero cuando llegaba a casa moría en su soledad y en su desesperación. Nadie sabía ahora donde estaba... se había perdido, el amor de su vida no estaba, y ahora ni siquiera sus padres sabían donde encontrarla.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**


	8. Chapter 8: FINAL!

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece. Esta basada en la Pelicula "A moment to Remember" Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- - Que dices? Porque desaparecería tu alma también? – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – déjamelo a mí, si? – le sonrió – Yo seré tu memoria... Yo seré tu corazón, entiendes? – Le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares – solo... no me dejes.

**CAPITULO FINAL!**

_**Capitulo anterior [VII]**_

_Pasaron dos meses los cuales lo único que tenia de ella era la carta y la madera tallada con su rostro, Edward trabajaba como alma en pena, un cuerpo sin vida, sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo, pero solo eran minutos en los que el se sentía un poco menos desgraciado por no tenerla, pero cuando llegaba a casa moría en su soledad y en su desesperación. Nadie sabía ahora donde estaba... se había perdido, el amor de su vida no estaba, y ahora ni siquiera sus padres sabían donde encontrarla. _

**Un Momento para Recordar**

**Capítulo VIII**

El mendigo trataba de encender el cigarro con un encendedor, pero esto no prendía. Cansado lo tiro a la basura y suspiro sentándose

- Me gusta el polvo – hablaba – cuando esta todo encima mío... se siente bien. Cuando la tristeza esta toda encima mío. Solo puedo... solo sacar el polvo... fuego... – se giro y miro al hombre que estaba al otro lado de las sillas –tiene fuego? – el cobrizo giro la cabeza pero sin mirarlo – amor y dinero son como cigarrillos, que uso tienen sin fuego? Puedes amar sin fuego? Cigarro?... solo podre tirarlo, tirarlo, tirarlo – empezó a cantar – tíralo, tíralo – tiro su cigarro al suelo, se giro al cobrizo – lo mismo con tu tristeza.

El cobrizo apretó en su puño la carta, y saco el tallado de madera, los miro y después miro el cielo...

Caminando llego hasta el campo de Baseball, empezó a golpear las pelotas con fuerza hasta cansarse y girarse a ver la entrada, se acerco a la reja

- Quieres intentar de nuevo? – dijo sonriendo con nostalgia – Hey – puso su mano sobre esta – eres tan desconsiderada, debiste haberme dado una oportunidad – salió un pequeño sollozo – como pudiste dejarme así? – Recargo la frente en la reja – estoy completamente solo de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a la casa, se dio cuenta que tenía un montón de correo, que ya casi no se podía meter una carta más en su buzón, suspirando se acerco y empezó a revisar, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, promoción, cuentas... hasta que uno llamo su atención, era de Jacksonville. Jadeo.

"_Extrañamente, recuerdo todo hoy. El campo de bateo, la tienda, todo! Tal vez esta es la última vez, por eso te escribo mientras puedo. La coca-cola que te arrebate ese día, costaba ****. Lo estoy haciendo bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Navidad es el 25 de diciembre, tu cumpleaños es el 20 de Junio, muy bien, cierto? Ahora puedes olvidarme... Encuentra a alguien buena y se feliz, no pierdas tu temperamento, no te ves grandioso. Puedes no saberlo, pero eres un buen marido. Lo sé por el hecho que fui tu esposa. No trates de encontrarme Edward. Adiós"_

Pero el obviamente no le hizo caso, miro el sobre detenidamente y lo encontró. Supo donde ir a buscarla. Estuvo días tratado de encontrarla, en todos los lugares, las clínicas, los hogares, hospitales, centros de ayuda. Hasta que dio con el último, era ese, estaba seguro. Suspirando, se hecho de su colonia, aquel que a ella le agradaba, se afeito y con las piernas temblando se dirigió hacia el centro de ayuda "Breaking Dawn"

- Algunos días ella no puede vestirse sin ayuda, sin embargo ella se esta adoptando bien. – le hablo la enfermera que iba delante de él, guiándolo a la habitación de su esposa, cuando entraron al cuarto era simple, una habitación de 6x6 metros color crema con un ventanal, la cama de una plaza y media con cobertores de color blanco y sabanas rosa pálido, un armario pequeño y por ultimo un pequeño tocador – ella hizo pedazos todas las fotos excepto esa – Edward se acerco y era la primera foto que se había tomado, donde ella salía hermosa abrazándolo por detrás y debajo sus nombres escritos. Junto a esta una notita con un martillo dibujado – por acá – salió por el ventanal, con las manos sudando y temblorosas el abrió la cortina y la vio, hermosa como siempre. Tenía su pelo trenzado a un lado, con un vestido blanco con un chaleco rosa pálido encima y ballerinas blancas., Estaba sentada en un sillón cómodo con un libro o cuaderno en su regazo – Isabella, querida, tienes visitas.

- Visita? – ella giro lentamente su rostro y lo miro, Edward trato con todas sus fuerzas no llorar al ver sus ojos chocolates de nuevo, lentamente la castaña se levanto botando el cuaderno y un lápiz. El se agacho para recogerlo y quedo congelado, eran dibujos, lo más recientes solo eran garabatos, pero los anteriores eran retratos... retratos de él, se lo entrego y ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante le murmuro – gracias – un poco inseguro miro a la enfermera, pero ella solo volteo la mirada

- No...- Volteo a ver al cobrizo – no me reconoces?

- Te conozco? – el corazón se le volvió a quebrar, pero... tenía que ser fuerte, sabia a lo que se arriesgaba al venir aquí, tragando en seco la miro a los ojos

- Gusto en conocerte, soy Edward Masen – ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Kate, la enfermera al ver un incomodo silencio hablo

- Es la hora del almuerzo, venga con nosotros – Edward asintió agradecido – Isabella – ella asintió y dejo guiarse.

Ya en el comedor, Kate no se separaba de ella, le daba de comer cuando veía a bella en problemas y le ayudaba con el jugo.

- Este olor – dijo de un de repente – lo he sentido en algún lugar... mi tío... papá... en algún lugar... memoria... mi memoria... sueños... – suspiro derrotada al no lograr nada – no puedo recordar – al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes del cobrizo – porque estas llorando? – el sobrepasado por las emociones bajo la mirada y se coloco sus lentes ray-bans, mientras tragaba en seco y suspiraba tratando de controlarse

- Yo... le permite dar un paseo?

.-.-.-.

La enfermera Kate acompaño a Bella hasta donde le había indicado Edward. La castaña miro hacia el negocio, y camino hacia este de forma ausente. Camino hacia la entrada, pero se sorprendió al ver un cobrizo que abría la puerta, miro sus ojos verdes que brillaban por alguna emoción la vista de él se fijo en algo en sus manos, ella la siguió y vio una coca-cola, la abrió, y ella inconscientemente acaricio su mano sobre la lata, miro dentro de la tienda y siguió miro al cajero un hombre rubio con lentes con pintas de Doctor, siguió mirando y vio a un anciano moreno, e imágenes venían a su cabeza, siguió el recorrido de su vista y se topo con personas que estaban comprando, pero ya había recordado... hay estaban sus padres con lagrimas, su pequeña hermana, sus amigas, los chicos de la construcción, Elizabeth, miro hacia atrás y se topo con la mirada verde, el hombre se acerco a ella, que ya tenía lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Esto es el cielo? – le pregunto en un susurro

- Si – susurro el de vuelta sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo su mano y la llevo al auto... por la carretera ella miro la figura tallada y después lo miro a él - Te amo – le dijo fuerte y claro, ella con un amor infinito beso mejilla y se abrazo a él.

Y él, quiso, por muy egoísta de su parte, morir en ese instante... con ella recordándolo, con ella a su lado... sin una vida por delante con la angustia de no ser nada, ni siquiera un recuerdo para ella. La miro por última vez a los ojos y se sintió completo.

- Te Amo Edward Masen – le susurro en su oído

- Como yo a ti Isabella Swan... como yo te amo a ti.

**[Lee abajo!] **

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Reviews?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**OK, Mantenme... pero este fic llega aqui.**

**El final se que no es muy bueno, pero lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes. **

**- Ella pudo haber olvidado después de ese paseo, volvió a internarse y Edward se fue.**

**- Ella pudo haber olvidado después de ese paseo, volvió a internarse, pero Edward siempre volvía para hacerla recordar**

**- La mas trágica [Que pensó una amiga] Ambos tuvieron un accidente y murieron recordándose... **

**Lo dejo a su criterio. **

**Gracias a los que apoyaron esta historia! A los reviews, favoritos y los que por esta historia y las demás me dejaron como Autor Favorito.**

**Mil gracias! **

**Pasen por mis otros Fics n-n**


End file.
